Agents Of Shield
by salil.191008
Summary: The last thing phil expected was a 12 year old hacker, who was able to hack shield and hide her own identity. who was she? And what was her purpose?
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] This Story will contain everything from AoS universe. Tis chapter is from a 3rd person point of view.

* * *

Phil Coulson was stumped. The recording did give a computerised voice but it was clear that the speaker was a female. Not only that the computer being used for the transmission of the video had been used to hack SHIELD servers without no one being able to detect it. The transmission was traced to an alley. He has to find this 'Hooded Hero'.

* * *

"Mr. Peterson?" Mike hears a feminine voice coming from front of him. He did not expect to find a little girl seated in front of him. "Kid, what are you doing? And where are your parents?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter sir. But you need to leave before you find yourself locked in a cell by SHIELD." The girl replies.

"Shield? what shield?" Mike asks. he did not like where this was going.

"SHIELD. Stupid government organisation with a stupid long name. Men in stupid black suits. They are are great at covering things up. Listen to me and disappear. Stay under the radar unless you find your self brcome a weapon and your son in a foster care." The girl replies.

"Excuse me. A chocolate milkshake here please. What do you mean?" Mike asks. the girl was strange.

"look I'll just get back to my base. Actually it is a van. find me when they take your son. It's parked right around the corner. And enjoy your milkshake." the girl gets up and disappears. Mike was considering the offer. This girl was battling with herself. something was wrong with her.

* * *

Phil coulson in not even a single thought considered that the hacker would be a seven year old girl. this was definitely a field day.

 **30 minutes earlier**

"Grab him. Or her. I don't care. This has to stop." Coulson ordered.

"Yes sir." Ward replied.

Phil turned to make a phone call.

While it was ringing he looked back.

His jaw dropped.

He definitely was not expecting this.

Ward was dragging a little girl with bag over his head. The girl was struggling against Ward with a blck eye.

He quickly ended the call before it was answered. " Ward, remove the bag" He ordered.

"But sir, I was ..."

"Following protocol."Phil cut him off." Ward this is a child. Surely you a brain?"phil was clearly trying to keep his temper down.

"Sorry sir." Ward immediately removed the bag and the handcuffs.

Damn it. The girl was having a panic attack.

he immediately knelt down and gave the girl a hug , rubbing circles on her back. she immediately melted and started sobbing.

"I am sorry. please don't hurt me. please..". he had to get Simmons to look at her. She looked malnourished.

"hey kid where are your parents?"phil asked.

"Don't have any." she replied.

"what do you mean?"he prodded.

She just shook her head.

"Let's just take you a doctor shall we"he mumbled as the girl slept under her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the review guys. This is my first fanfic so be gentle. As always constructive criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who is she (Part 1)**

It was still evening in the Bus when Skye woke. _This better not be a dream_. She thought. _It was going alright until I passed out in Old Man's hands._ She looked around and found small British woman siting by the bed almost ready to pass out. "Ma'am, you can go to sleep. I will wake you up for dinner." Skye said startling the young woman.

"Please call me Simmons. Agent Coulson wanted to speak to you anyways. Fitz! Send Agent Coulson down here. The girl is awake. What is your name, sweetheart?" Simmons asked.

"Skye." Skye replied.

"And what's your real name, Skye?" Simmons asked gently.

"I don't know. Foster kid." Skye replied. skye knew this woman would not hurt her. so she was comfortable talking to her. Suddenly a door opened up and the Old Man, presumably Coulson stepped in.

"Her name is Skye." Simmons said silently and left, knowing the girl was in good hands.

"Alright, Skye. I know you met the 'Hooded Hero'" Phil said gently "Give me everything you have on him and I will make sure he is safe."

"By safe, do you mean lock him up and erase his existence like you did with Centipede?" Skye asked.

By now everyone had entered the room.

"Centipede?" Ward asked blankly.

Skye looked around incredously. "You don't know? Oh my god. With all your resources and a 11 year old manages to beat you with a public wifi and a laptop she won in a bet? This is the best news I have heard all day." Skye said.

"Shut up and tell me what do you have on Centipede?". Ward said trying to control his anger. The girl was a hacker. It was already dangerous to bring her on the BUS.

"From what I could understand it is just another super soldier program. The rest is on my laptop." Skye said in a hurried manner. This worried Coulson. He will speak to Ward later.

"Fitz, start decryption."Coulson said.

"Sir but with all due respect, It won't work. The laptop is gps coordinate locked. I have to be in my home to unlock." Skye said. Phil looked shocked. Let's hope the girl doesn't meet Stark. There would be an international incident everyday.

"Fine. May, take her home. And keep an eye out." Coulson said. May gave a nod moved to start the SUV.

This almost gave Skye a heart attack. She knew May wouldn't hit her, but she wasn't taking any chances. It took enormous will power for Skye to climb into the SUV and curl up into a ball.

Half way through, May said quietly "I'm not going to hit you, alright? You can relax." .Skye jumped so high in her seat, her head almost touched the roof. She replied" That's what they all say. Then a week later it all begins. Hitting, starvation, and now most recent, although relatively, sexual abuse." May knuckles whitened. Unfortunately Skye noticed. She started bawling."Please don't hit me. Fine I won't complain. Just don't hit me." She kept repeating.

"Skye" May gently said " What happened to you is wrong. No child should suffer the way you did. How old are you exactly? And when did you start living on your own?" May asked.

"12, I think. I was found at the steps of St. Agnes Orphanage on February 29, 11 years ago. I was about 3 months old, with a thick baby blanket and an onesie." Skye replied."As for the second question, I left my last foster home when I was 7. Started learning about computers. Programmed them to my needs. Soon I learnedbabout hacking. And now here I am."

They arrived at the van and skye plugged the drive that Fitz had given her. She knew the drive would be programmed to extract all the information she had, but her laptop had been encrypted to prevent that.

May gave a look around and commented " It's already difficult to live alone as an adult alone in a van. How did you manage as a child?" May asked looking around for danger. Before Skye could reply May was thrown backwards and Mike stepped in.

"Mr. Peterson?" Skye asked " Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you." Mike replied. " Now you need to help us." " Us?" . Mike gently brought his son into view. "Now scoot. We need to run." He said starting the van.

* * *

Coulson started worrying. It shouldn't take this long. Suddenly his phone started ringing. "Skye's been taken by Mike." May said with a hint of concern. "And we will be discussing this. At length."

Phil frowned. May never the one to show emotion. Something happened, more than Skye's abduction. He hurried down the stairs and started the car. " Ward. You are with me. Any luck with stabalizing Mike?" Couson asked." We have created something, it should help. But how are.." Simmons started but was interrupted by a noise." Fitz! turn it down please."

"Simmons, I can't. Some one has hacked and and are showing us coordinates to ... the railway Station?" Fitz replied.

Coulson suddenly understood. "Skye has been taken by Mike. She's showing us where. Ward."

* * *

"Mike, I know you are in there. Come out and we can help you." Coulson said through the megaphone.

Suddenly, the slidding door of the van flew towards them, almost slicing Coulson and Ward in in half if they had not ducked. Mike grabbed Skye and Ace and ran into the station. Coulson got worried. Skye was in the verge of a panic attack. Suddenly there were sounds of gunshots.

"May, we have a third party." Coulson said. "On it."

After a great altercation, Mike was standing in the middle of the station, may calming Skye and Ward was standing with the rifle hopefully containing the stabalizing serum.

"Mike, I know you don't trust us. But each SHIELD agent works in a different manner. I will offer you a job at Shield or you can work and live with your son with my agents keeping tabs on you once a month. But first let's stabalize you. Ward, take the shot." Coulson said.

"Agent..." Suddenly there was a gunshot and Mike dropped to the floor. After a few minutes of convulsing, he got up in a groggy manner.

"Agent Coulson, I suppose thanks are in order. But offer me a job and Iwill be living with my son and my sister. Let's work on details. Ace!" Mike shouted. Ace ran from May's side to his father. May was still trying to calm Skye down. Something was definitely wrong. "Simmons, please check on Skye. Something's not right." Coulson said.

"Yes Sir." Simmons replied.

* * *

When Coulson visited May in the cockpit (she hardly leaves it ever since Skye came on the plane) , he was actually surprised to see May holding a bottle of scotch, drinking directly from it.

"May, what happened in the SUV?" Phil asked gently.

"Phil, I am happy saving the world from extra terrestrial monsters. But I never realised the people we protect can be cruel." May replied. " Skye opened up to me today Phil. She's been abused. I could see her squirming int the seat next to me. When started talking, she was almost afraid to answer and thought twice before replying. When she saw my knuckles whiten, she looked as I would punch her if she didn't stop talking. Please tell Simmons to do a medical check up. I don't want any more surprises."

"Alright, I'll talk to her. Skye gone to sleep for now. You should rest as well." Phil said.

Phil went down the stairs to speak with Simmons when he spotted Ward outside Skye's bunk with anger on his face. "Ward, a word please."

"Sir?" Ward asked as soon as they reached Coulson's office.

"Want to tell me what was all that about, Agent?" Coulson asked trying to control his anger.

"Sir, Skye is a problem. She is child at best and a criminal at worst. We are putting SHIELD at risk just by bringing her on board." Ward replied stoically.

"You are right Ward. She is a child, an orphan. Remember the panic attack when we took her? She's been abused Ward. Badly." Coulson said.

Ward was in shock. "Abused? No wonder she ran. And a 9 year old living on the streets is no mean feat. I will apologize int he morning sir. Can I go now?" Ward asked. His eyes watered. He himself wen through the same thing as a child.

"Yes you are dismissed. And she's 12." Coulson corrected absently." And send Simmons up will you?" Ward nodded and left.

A few minutes later Simmons knocked and entered." You wanted to see me sir?"

" Simmons, can give Skye a complete medical evaluation?" Phil asked." From she told May she is already underweight and short."

" Sir I suppose for a nine year old she is short." Simmons replied." Would you like me to prepare an official file as well sir?" Simmons asked.

"She's 12, Simmons. And has been alone for the past 5 years." Phil said gently.

Simmons jaw dropped." Sir, if she is 12, then this a big problem. I prepare the lab after breakfast."

* * *

May was sitting in the cockpit. They had received nothing from HQ. They were still stuck on same place since yesterday. And that was when she heard it. A scream so loud, it gave her goose bumps.

she opened the cockpit door ran down the steps. Skye pod door was open she could see a boy soothing the little girl. That was weird. The boy was humming a tune. Skye stopped crying and went back to sleep as the boy repeated the song again.

This better be good. As soon the boy walked out of the door, she grabbed him and put him in the cage. He didn't resist.

"Why are you here?" May asked angrily.

"It's about Skye." He replied camly.

* * *

 **AN: Guys you know the drill. Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the review guys. Here's chapter 3.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Who is she(part 2)**

Skye dreamed about the Johnsons again. It was getting worse and worse. Skye got up from her bed, and her foot hit a very familiar rucksack. He was here. Skye opened her door and went to cage where she was sure May or anyone else would take him.

She ran to the cage and pounded on the door.

* * *

"Why are you here?" May asked angrily.

"It's about Skye." The boy replied and winced.

there was a pounding on the door. May got up and opened the door. Skye rushed in and hugged the boy, dropping a blue rucksack on the floor.

"Matt, where the heck have you been?" Skye asked crying. "And you have been out of contact for 2 months."

"Skye, it's good to see you, but searching about your past leads to my death almost everyday." Matt replied.

There was another knock on the door.

Ward." Coulson wants to see Skye and him I suppose " He said.

"Call Simmons please. They both need medical attention." May said gesturing at the pair.

Ward nodded. This girl was strange. Ward close the door and went to get Simmons. When Simmons arrived, she gave one look at him, and ordered Ward," Pick him up and get to the med bay please."

"Matt, how are you still alive?" Simmons asked." You have broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, twisted foot. Who were you fighting?"

"Super soldiers, Skye gave me a job. I was following a lead when I got jumped." He replied.

Coulson chose the moment to enter the bay.

"Skye want to tell this is all about?' Coulson asked.

"Sir, I asked Matt here to help me find my parents. He said he wanted to meet me so I gave him the location." Skye explained.

"And who are they?"Coulson asked.

"SHIELD agents." Matt replied. "From what I could find out, Skye born in China to 2 SHIELD agents and a team was sent to keep an eye on them. A couple of days later the parents were given a job. From what happened in China, their job turned out to be a trap. As soon as the parents left, the house was broken into. The baby was kidnapped but the surveillance team was able to save the kid. But one agent died in the process and the other disappeared with the baby. The parents came back to find the village razed and the baby gone. A few days later the agent turned up with the baby at St Agnes Orphanage, fakes a high level clearance and created a ghost protocol to keep the baby safe, and then the agent disappeared."

"If her parents are Shield agents, then we could run DNA test in the database." Fitz said.

"I would advise against it." Matt said.

"And why is that?" Simmons asked.

"Because I have reason to believe there's a mole in SHIELD." Matt said.

"And what's your proof?" Coulson asked.

"Sir, If that weren't true, Skye would be with her parents right now. The agents who saved her clearly saw something, that spooked them and took her to the Orphanage instead of her parents. I am trying to track him down but at each of his location, all I found were Centipede soldiers. No one knows Skye was left at the orphanage. That is what I have been meaning to ask him once I talked to him." Matt said. "He turns up at a different location every week."

"Which agents were in the surveillance team?" Ward asked.

"The agent who was killed was Avery while the agent who dropped Skye was Lumley." Matt replied.

All of this was too much for Skye. She sitting silently trying to absorb the whole thing, sobbing silently. Simmons, Fitz, Ward, Coulson huddled together to hug the girl.

"Skye, We will find your parents. I am sure they are alive." Coulson said. Skye could only nod.

Suddenly Simmons' eyes widened. "Skye, why do I feel scars on the stomach, and on your back?" Simmons asked. Skye looked up in fear. She looked towards Matt who mouthed _your decision._

"Skye, what else are you hiding?"Simmons pushed gently. She had an idea what she would find, she herself was barely able to stand thinking about it.

"Please don't ask me that. I feel digusted about it. What I told May was everything in just a sentence." Skye said. Coulson had gone around the BUS, telling everyone about Skye's abuse."I was raped by my foster fathers, they tourtured me, broke each and every one of my bones, and then dump me back at the Orphanage. One family, the Johnsons had lost their own daughter, so they adopted me. I finally felt like I was at home. It again didn't last long. Few days after the adoption, my father comes back home, but with a whip, and would hit me and my mom everyday. One day, mom attempted to shout so he chopped her head off and stabbed me a few times. I almost gave up. The police found my father finshing me off." Skye started bawling. "I felt I like I was nobody. I ran. I earned money the legal way, bought my van, found Matt and we helped each other to the best of our abilities. We grew up in the system. We fought hard. We ran. We earned money the hard way. He had only one monster to deal with. I had many. He stayed with me all the time, no matter what. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive."

May had arrived in the bay. And listened. Listened to the whole thing, walked up to Matt and hugged him.

"Ma'am, I know it's good to hug, but I have ribs that need mending so if you don't mind.." Matt said. May almost blushed.

That was when Coulson decided." Children, no matter what anyone says true or not you are an Agent of SHIELD."

May surprised everyone by speaking" If it were up to me, they have already reached level 7. Now buckle up. A SHIELD transport sent out a red alert. We are leaving."

* * *

They reached the scene. A truck was transporting a top SHIELD scientist when it was ambushed.

"Are you positive that the driver saw no one?" May asked.

"Yes. " Coulson replied.

"FitzSimmons, how invisible object can create a gravitational force field? Matt asked. H e was standing in front of what liked like a miniature dust storm.

Fitz gave a glance and said " The object you are looking for is at your feet."

Matt liked down almost missed the atomic structure at his feet.

"Well, any ideas?" Ward asked.

"Yep. Gravitonium." Simmons replied. The scientist who was in the truck was studying about it.

"Coulson, I have a lead." Skye said. " Gravitonium was brought by Ian Quinn of Quinn Worldwide. "

"Great any ideas where he could be right now?" May asked.

"He's having a party tomorrow at his house." Skye said.

"Alright, every one back to the bus." Coulson said.

* * *

"Ideas ggentlemen?" Coulson asked.

Sir, there is no possible way inside without an inside man." Ward said.

"I'll be the inside man." Skye said.

"How will you manage that?" Ward asked.

"I have an invite." Skye said holding up her phone.

* * *

"Guys, what am I looking for again?" Skye asked." This place has zero computer... Bullseye! I just found Quinn's office."

A few minutes later

"Alright, I'm in." Skye said.

"Hello Skye." Quinn said." You are useful. So I have an offer to make. Join Rising Tide, and learn everything about your parents or refuse and never see your parents ever again."

* * *

"So what will it be?" Quinn asked.

in an answer, Skye simply pulled out a concealed Matt had given her from his supplies.

"Very well. Grab her. I am sure she will useful for our experiments." Quinn said pulling out a gun.

"Not so fast." Skye smiled. She hooked her hand over his extended arm, twisted her body and flipped him. In the process he dropped the gun, which Skye picked up and pointed at Quinn. "Now who's boss?" Skye asked smugly.

"Skye we are in. Get out now."Coulson said.

"Skye it is one thing to point a gun, but another to use it." Quinn said. "Do you have it in you?"

 _Maybe not,_ Skye thought.

She turned, ran and jumped out from the balcony.

Bad idea. she landed on her foot.

"Matt, help." she said. Above her, Quinn smiled and raised a gun.

And there was sound of a gunshot.

* * *

 **AN: Guys, rate and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the review guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Details in The Unknown**

 _Above her, Quinn raised a gun and smiled._

 _And then there was sound of a gunshot._

At first, Skye felt nothing. Then came the pain, her whole body felt on fire. She looked up at Quinn who had a smug smile on his face. Suddenly something whizzed through the air hitting Quinn on the shoulder. He stumbled back and suddenly Matt was by her side.

"Simmons, Skye been shot at. Get the equipment ready." Matt shouted into the comms.

"Roger that." Simmons replied.

Matt ran as fast as he could into a car he had waiting for getaway.

"Matt, start the car. We are right behind." Ward said. And right on cue, Ward and Coulson appeared, carrying a huge box. Once they were in car, Matt didn't wit for the doors to close properly, and drove as fast as he could.

Once they reached the bus, Ward carried her into med bay, Simmons immediately started her work.

an hour later, she said, "She's stable for now. I have put her in a medically induced coma to heal. But we still need to reach a medical facility as soon as possible."

May said "On it. The closest is Hill's base so better warn her."

* * *

The doctors were bustling round at the base.

" So, what's so special about this girl, Phil?" Hill asked."I know you take strays under your care, but isn't a 9 year old girl even to much for you?"

Before Phil could reply, the doctor came out

"Good thing you brought the girl here, Coulson." The doctor said. "She has a lot of skeletal injuries that still require healing, so bed rest for a month, she abit underweight for a 9 year old, so supplements will help."

"She's 12." Coulson said. "And has been living alone for 5 to 6 years."

Matt overheard all this. Simmons was trying her best to comfort him. His hands were clenched so tight, his knuckles had turned white.

"Maria, in answer to your previous question, this girl is a ghost. There is no record of her identity anywhere, she thaught herself about computers, even programmed a couple to her own needs. She stays alone in her van she and the boy" Phil said nodding towards the boy" who helped her heal. And now her parents are SHIELD agents which we have no way of finding, because the boy believes there is a mole in SHIELD. Matt, I ask again, what proof do you have of the mole?"

"Sir, like I said, if that wasn't the case, Skye would be with parents right now."

"Matt?" Hill asked.

Matt turned around. His jaw dropped. "Aunt Maria?" Matt asked.

Matt rushed around and hugged Hill. "Did you know?" Matt asked.

Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion."About what?"

"About what my parents did to me?" He asked. He raised the t-shirt he was wearing. His body was covered in scars.

Hill had tears in her eyes. " I am sorry, Matt. I swear I didn't know. No wonder they kept you locked all the time."

May took one look at the scars and stormed off. Phil ran behind her, knowing someone would get beaten up badly, if someone tried to stop her, and only three people in the world would be able to stop her, Phil being one of them.

"Aunt" Matt asked" why does everyone look astonished whenever May shows emotion on her face?"

"About 13 years ago, May and Coulson were sent to talk to a powered person, but it went south a whole trained SHIELD team was about to get lost. May stepped in, without weapons and saved everyone. But she lost herself that day. Since then she kept all her emotions to herself." Hill said. "Now how can you be sure about the mole?"

Silently Matt walked to his bag and pulled out a folder and handed it to Hill. "After we ran from the foster system, I found Skye, silent and broken. I stook by her side no matter how much she hurt me. We were a lot alike in many ways. So when she wanted to find her parents, I helped her best could. Now the MIA agent presumed dead, was spotted several times in different locations. I followed him all over the world, but at each location all I found were super soldiers. Last he was seen in Nevada, a few weeks back and hasn't been spotted since."

"How do you know that Lumley himself isn't the mole?" Maria asked.

Skye was a baby in China. I took the same route Lumley took from China to the Orphanage where she was dropped. It was in the same time. If he was the mole or worked for one, it would take him longer to get here. Because he would have to stop. And I myself reviewed the security tapes. Lumley was already at the airport a few hours later, few hours because of the distance between her parents home and the airport, and climbed a plane to America. He didn't even bother to carry a baby bag. And hounded the air hostesses for the things." Matt replied.

Hill opened the folder and flipped through the evidence Matt had gathered. That was when she realised what Matt said actually made sense.

"Then how are going to find her parents?" Hill asked.

"For now I have to wait, let Lumley show himself. I don't want to bring bad news to them about their daughter they never met." Matt replied.

* * *

For two days Skye was sleeping, before she woke up. No one left her bedside, especially Matt. Hill arranged for food to be brought to the team and her nephew.

Skye woke to find the entire team bunking in the room, Matt cleaning his weapons, and Hill pondering over Matt's information.

"You know, If you keep ignoring her calls, she will walk right through doors with Clint shouting her head off." Coulson was saying to May.

"Who will be coming, Sir?" Skye asked, startling everyone.

"I'll send the doctor." Hill said leaving the room.

"Why are guys even here? I didn't expect Matt to leave. But don't you guys have the world to save?" Skye asked.

"Skye, if you ever ask that question again, I swear to god you will never leave a bed." May said. "Even if we known you for a few days, You are already a part of this family and we never leave a family member behind."

Soon Maria Hill arrived with a doctor in tow.

"Well her vitals are alright. She's healing well. but bed rest for 2 weeks, and physical activities that won't overstrain. I have already given Dr. Simmons what to make you do and what not to." The doctor said. "And all of you are staying here, if you plan to take her with you. Her bones are weak, and they need calcium. After she's of bed rest stay here for a week and then leave." The doctor said to the team.

"Alright so who's coming again?" Skye asked.

"You'll see." May said and smirked.

"Alright now I am worried. A smile on May's face is never a good sign." Hill muttered under her breath.

"Aunt, Good worried or bad worried?" Matt asked.

Hill left without answering.

* * *

It a couple of days for Skye to regain her strength. She stretched herself on the sofa on the BUS that has become her bed until she's completely fine. Matt was glad at Skye's progress both physically and mentally. She has started to trust the team, opening slowly about her past in the team meetings.

But with Lumley, Matt had no progress. After Nevada, Lumley went MIA again. Other than finding Lumley, Matt had no leads.

2 weeks had passed after mission at Quinn's mansion. The bus was still parked on Hill's base. The team had prepared a special dinner for Skye. It was going so well for everyone except for now not one, but two people. They were good at hiding it but it was still visible in their eyes. One was Matt, thinking about his promise to Skye.

The other was Phil.

Now that his brain was working, he realised, how the timelines were matching, even the stories. After all Skye and Matt weren't looking for someone they were never able to love. Phil and Melinda had never married but they had a daughter once. who they had lost. People believed Melinda had lost herself in Bahrain, which is partly true. She actually lost herself when she lost their daughter.

Ever since he's heard Skye's story, there has been always been a nagging doubt, what if Skye is their daughter? He grabbed the samples he collected from the party, and went to visit Simmons.

"Simmons, can you do a DNA check on these samples?" Coulson asked.

"Very well, Sir." Simmons said. "What should I put in the logs, Sir?"

"Nothing." Coulson replied. "This stays in house, No checking SHIELD database for anything."

"Very well, Sir." Simmons said. "You will have the result in 10 minutes."

"Send the results to my office." Couson said.

The next 10 minutes were the longest 10 minutes of his life. His heart almost stopped when Simmons knocked on the door.

* * *

Matt was starring the stars when his phone buzzed.

It was an email from Lumley.

 _Dear Matt,_

 _If you are reading this, than I am dead._

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Please rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the review guys. Here's chapter 5**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Truth's Out**

 _Dear Matt,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am dead. You kid, the most resourceful child I have ever seen. I believe that you have been tracking me for a certain baby I had left at an orphanage._

 _How did I know? When Skye ran from the orphanage, The nuns gave me a call. I immediately sought to find her. But when I saw happened to her, did I realise my mistake. I should taken her with me. Ever since that day, guilt rides with me. But when I saw her with you, how you you were helping her, i kept my distance. Now you are trying to find her parents, aren't you? Keeping an eye on the two of you, I realised you would be after me. I know we didn't talk at all, but I have already told you who her parents are. Just follow my footsteps._

 _I couldn't do it but you can. Keep her safe, smiling and happy. Dear girl, if you are reading this, I am really sorry for every hardship you faced._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Agent Lumley_

 _P.S. There is a mole in SHIELD. The person who kidnapped the girl, was a SHIELD agent, and he was carrying equipment allowed to special few._

Matt ran. As fast as he could.

Coulson was talking to Simmons.

"Sir, the samples are related." Simmons was saying. "One of them is the child of the other two."

"Sir, we have a problem."Matt said, showing him the Email.

Coulson's eyes skimmed through the email. His eves widened.

"Simmons wake Fitz up. Have him trace this email." Coulson ordered.

"Sir, please call Aunt Hill. She has everything I have researched on Skye." Matt said. "I will be in the command centre please gather everyone up."

Hill arrived on the plane carrying the folder he had given her weeks ago. once everyone gathered up.

"Everyone, please read this email." Matt said bringing the email on one side. On the other side he brought up the world map.

"Like he said, he never talked to me. But places he visited gave me a clue. After I started searching, he popped up in a lot of places, starting in Mongolia and ending in Nevada." Matt said. He highlighted the places covering most of the world.

He put the countries in order and came up with this:

 _Mongolia_

 _Ethiopia_

 _Luxembourg_

 _Indonesia_

 _Nagaland_

 _Denmark_

 _Austria_

 _Myanmar_

 _Algeria_

 _Yemen_

 _Peru_

 _Indonesia_

 _Haiti_

 _India_

 _Lebanon_

 _Canada_

 _Oman_

 _Uganda_

 _Luxembourg_

 _Singapore_

 _Oman_

 _Nevada_

Matt's eyes widened. The initials were spelling out, not one, but two names. Melinda May and Phil Coulson. They were Skye's parents. Skye was stunned. She had been living with her parents without realizing it.

"Well, that's another confirmation for my hopes" Coulson said.

"Sir, the DNA test you made do they were yours, May's and Skye's samples, weren't they?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, they were." Coulson replied. "Ever since I heard Skye's story from Matt, I realized how it matched very much with ours."

"But if you had a kid, how come no one knew?" Hill asked.

"Fury knew." Coulson answered. "We made him Godfather, infact. And how did you think the no fraternization policy came into existence?" Coulson asked, smiling.

"Why am I not surprised?" Maria muttered.

May and Skye crumpled onto the floor. Phil rushed to Melinda while Matt rushed to Skye. Both of them melted into the hugs, sobbing. Matt picked Skye up gently, and placed her in her own pod. While Phil carried May to the only place he knew she would find solace.

* * *

It had been 1 o'clock when finally the entire bus went to sleep. well except for Matt. To clear his own thoughts, Matt used the punching bag. Little did he know, a red haired assassin was standing behind him, ready to strike. Unfortunately, her shadow was spotted. Matt whipped around, saw her dangerously close, dodged the punch, grabbed her legs and turned on the spot, making her dizzy. Her partner, was watching from the shadows, amused recording the entire thing. Matt stood up and gave her a helping hand, and allowed her catch a breath.

"Want to go another round, Ma'am?" Matt asked. "Or would you like to try, Sir?" He asked turning to the man in the shadows.

"Do you know where Agent May is?" Nat asked. "Or Agent Coulson for that matter?"

"If they aren't in the cockpit, then I don't Know where the are." Matt said. "If you are here for them, go easy on them."

Suddenly Skye came rushing in. She hugged Matt. "Matt, I'm scared. Please tell me they won't abandon me. Please,please,plea..."

"Skye, that won't happen." Matt assured her. "When you were in the hospital, the team were ready to disobey Fury's direct orders, if they had to and stick by your side. Even Aunt Hill was ready to back us up."

"Wait, Hill and May disobey orders?" Nat asked.

"Aunt Hill?" Clint asked, amused.

"Yes Clint. Aunt Hill." Hill said, walking down the stairs. "Mel is sleeping. You know what happens when you wake her up. And why aren't you two in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." The kids said in unison.

Hill sighed. "Stark hacked the servers again didn't he?"

"Why do you even ask?" Clint asked. "Hacking is like second nature to him."

"Well, then under no circumstances let Stark and Skye meet." Hill said, watching the kids leave. "Nothing on this planet will be safe."

"Skye?" Nat asked.

"The girl with my nephew." Hill replied. "She hacked SHIELD servers in front of my eyes, in less than 10 minutes. and a few months ago, she hacked SHIELD using public cafe wifi and a 10 year old laptop model she won in a bet. That went undetected as well."

"Are you sure she's 9?" Clint asked. "This girl is definitely going to give Stark a run for his money."

"She's 12." Hill corrected absently. "And why are you so silent?" Hill asked turning to Nat, who frowned.

"She looked a Lot like Mel." Nat replied. "Something is wrong with her. Like all she had were bad places to stay." Hill knew what Nat was taking about. She had read her story when Clint decided to bring her in instead of just killing her.

"Not my place to say anything." Hill said.

They all moved the party upstairs. Matt and Skye were watching a documentary on on something scientific.

"Don't you watch cartoons?" Hill asked.

"Nope. This helped us a lot while fighting though." Matt replied.

"And who were you fighting?" Nat asked.

"Super soldiers." Skye replied. "Although, not all the time. We left them presents all over the place whenever we spotted the MIA agent. It was fun to see them getting knocked down by weights."

"Kids where are your parents?" Nat asked, glaring at Hill.

"My parents are on this plane." Skye said. "Don't blame her."

"And mine are in jail. For abusing me." Matt said.

"Never figured we still protect monsters." Clint said, tears almost in his eyes.

Suddenly a phone beeped somewhere. Skye gave a look at the phone. Her eyes widened.

"Aunt Hill, please wake everyone up." Skye said. "We have a problem."

* * *

 **AN: Please rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the review guys.**

 **Just watched AoS 4X16. Ain't gonna spoil but episodes like this makes me suffer an existential crisis. Why the hell do they keep a gap between the episodes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Understanding Her**

Skye was a wreck. she was curled into a ball trying make herself as small as possible, wishing she could wake from her nightmare. Matt was feeling hopeless. He knew a couple of ways to comfort her, as he watched May soothing her, he knew he shouldn't step in. Skye had to know her family,know it wasn't just Matt who cared about her.

"All I could find out was that Mike was taken a few days after his first check. SHIELD agents came and took him, saying they had to run a few tests. He never returned." Hill said.

"But why in the world is he covered in tech that is clearly not SHIELD's and why hell did he break out Johnson?" Matt said, voice dangerously low. "If whoever broke Him out, would realise that Skye put him there in the first place. So it isn't ransom. Now it's even worse."

"What did he do?" Nat asked,she heard Skye's story(after her approval of course) but Skye couldn't make to the last 2 houses.

"Skye?" Matt asked. Skye nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.

"After this house, Skye was shifted to another foster home. During this time, people started showing their love for the same genders. Skye was 6 at that time. One day, Skye read about it the newspapers. She already had made out who it was safe to ask to. So she went to ask Mrs. Anderson who replied it was okay, but Mr. Anderson overheard the talk. On the same night He visited Skye the same night. From his point of view, he made Skye take of her clothes off her, and taught her a lesson, which is a big understatement, that it was wrong to like people from the same gender. When Skye resisted, he produced a knife and stabbed her. After her supposed lesson he called the police about a break in. When Skye was questioned, he was sent to jail. Her next placement were the Johnsons. A few months in, this being her longest placement ever, they adopted her. Cal, her father went proudly to work one day, but retuned with a whip and a dark mood. He was a doctor and his patients were people with a questionable past. when he returned.." Matt had to blink his tears away, when a gentle placed on his knee comforted him, rubbing circles on his back. He took a deep breathe in and continued, "he tied her up, only letting her out for meals. She was whipped, tourtured and sold whenever she complained. His wife started ignoring her. when he asked her about it, he claimed it was an experiment. That broke her completely. A party was forced to held at their house as no one knew them. A guest saw the whip and called the services. That was when she decided to runaway. but the problem was she ran from the hospital. She was almost dead in a ditch when I found her. I nursed her back to heath, with what knowledge i had. Except for the bones, she had completely healed. She walked around in planks, holding the bones in place. It was almost funny but look on her face would even make the devil a petty scratch on her head. No expressions, a blank look, everyday I expected to find her bed empty. yet she was there sleeping like not a care in the world." Matt smiled softly at the memory.

May was looking between the boy and her daughter in wonder, tears in her eyes. she was almost ready to find Lumley and drag him down to hell herself when she remembered he died, protecting her daughter.

It was 6 in the morning, breakfast was already forgotten.

It was when Fury decided to walk in, having being called in the previous night and being ordered to get on the plane.

" Phil there bett.." Fury stopped, taking in the scene, The Cavalry was crying,comforting a girl, the top assassins of SHIELD were comforting a boy, a look of pure hate on their face, the popularly known science twins, unconscious on the grounds, and the team specialist with look of murder on his face. Even the deputy director of Shield. had a blank look on her face.

"Okay, what happened?" Fury asked. Surprising everyone except the boy.

"Where do you want us to start?" Phil asked.

"Why you ordered me to get here?" Fury replies.

"There is a mole in SHIELD." Clint said.

"Clinton Barton, Now even that is a seri..." Fury stopped talking, when the boy came to him with a folder and a screen in his hand.

Fury ruffled through the papers, hoping to prove Clint wrong. There wasn't even a single loophole. Even the email on the screen proved him wrong.

"Who the hell put this research together?" Fury asked, looking at redacted SHIELD files, that he himself put away. "Hill, want to explain?" He said looking at his deputy director.

"Sir, it was done by me and her." Matt said, motioning to himself and Skye. "She wanted to find her parents. And the only lead was a redacted SHIELD start with."

"Phil, where are their parents?" Fury asked, in a sigh. He would have to speak to Coulson about this annoying habit.

"Sir, we are her parents." Coulson said. "And his parents are in a jail."

"Wait, THIS is her?" Fury asked.

They all nodded.

"Fine. Start from the begining." Fury said.

Amazingly, Skye spoke. Everything. Starting from her life in the orphanage, the abuse, leading to the search about herself.

"Matt you were right. sharing does help." Skye said. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Skye said putting the phone on speaker.

"Remember my offer, Skye?" Quinn said.

"Well, I'll change the terms. Come quietly and I'll let these people go. If not, they die. Your choice. Meet me by docks on under your favorite hospital in 18 hours. A mutual friend will pick you up. And bring everything you have on SHIELD. And any one of you members try to help, they will die, slowly and painfully." Quinn cut the call.

Skye recieved a message. It was a picture. Showing the nuns of the Orphanage, the Brody's, and two kids Skye always protected at the Orphanage.

"Always something to ruin the mood." Skye mumbled. "Matt, coming?" Skye asked.

"Sure." Matt said. "Looks like Cal was used to know the names of the people who helped you."

"Hang on." May interupted. "What are you doing?"

"Saving the hostages." Skye replied in a tone that was obvious.

"You are going in alone?" Hill asked. "Matt, I know you love her, but for once let her parents do the job."

"Kids, she's right." Fury said. "Skye, your mother just got you back. Don't do this."

"I am going, whether you like it or not." Skye said hotly. "These people are there because of me. they are actually good people. they made no mistakes, except for getting to know me. They won't die because of me."

"No and that is the end of dicussion." Simmons almost shouted, eyes full of tears, storming off. Simmons rarely shouted, but when she did, people tended to listen.

"I am getting the plane in the air." May said.

* * *

"She's behaving a lot like us you know." Coulson was saying.

"Yes, she is, Phil. I am worried about her." May said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Skye's head popped in. "Am i disturbing something?"

"No. Why?" May asked.

"You know, we never really had a family chat." Skye said,stepping in hesitantly.

"You must be bursting with questions, aren't you?" Phil asked.

"So, what did you name me?" Skye asked.

"Daisy." May answered.

"This is the photo of the day you were born." Phil said, handing her a frame. "Keep it. I have at least 20 copies in here."

"Hang on. Here keep this." Phil said, handing Skye a photo album. It was full of baby pictures plus a couple others. Skye tried to piece together a life she would have been living, had she not been taken.

"Who are they?" Skye asked pointing to a couple of old people, old people.

"My parents." May said. "They were slightly peeved when I told them about you."

"Thank god they were just 'slightly peeved'" Phil said, shaking his head. "I thought they were going to murder me in my sleep when they asked to stay overnight."

"And what was your parents reaction?" Skye asked looking at them.

"My parents died before they could see you." Phil said. "Although they would be surprised if they found out I had a daughter, since I was way too silent before I met SHIELD."

"I am sorry, I just mean too upset you!" Skye said way to loudly, and suddenly stiffened up when May moved and kept a hand on her back.

"Skye, it's okay." May said. "Loosen up."

"No just bad memories. Some habits never die." Skye said. "I don't have many good memories, but ones I have are the best. Let me get it." Skye left.

"I have half a mind to just visit these people and put their lives in misery." May said.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked. "May, I feel the same, but look how far she has come. Look, how much Matt himself has helped her. I can only imagine and I have half a mind to puke."

Skye came in with a box.

"Detention slips?" Phil asked, amused. "How can that be your best memories?"

Skye acted offended. "when the only person who is good to you is bullied, ain't gonna step back. I also had to hack cameras to clear a couple of innocent people for crimes. Damn, Matt really is starting to rub off me."

"Language." May said. "original documents for the van, and tv? Where the hell did you set up the tv?"

"In the van. I was keeping a lookout for Matt." Skye said, shrugging, like it was no big deal. "Hack into satelittes, and provide backup, transfer video to the tv. It's the least I can do when is does a lot for me."

"If the van was stolen with the documents.." May started. But Phil inturputed.

"Not gonna happen. The van looked like it needed a lot of repairs. Inside felt life I was stepping into a SHIELD vehicle."

"Perfect cover up." Skye said proudly.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Clint. "We've arrived."

* * *

"This place practically hard to cover up. there are a lot of blind spots. not to mention the homeless people that would be there." Ward said.

"Quinn won't be there at all." Phil said. "It must a pit stop for a transfer."

They were all looking at a satelitte feed of the place they were supposed to meet Quinn. The hospital from where Skye escaped was clearly seen on the screen.

"When are we meeting him again?" May asked.

"In 10 hours." Skye said. "I am going in. Look, I already know how to pick a lock, use a gun, and break down doors."

"That's fine Skye." Matt said. "But fighting the centipede soldiers is another matter entirely. I am not sure, but it feels like a trap."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"With the location he's chosen, there are a lot of blind spots." Matt said, pointing to the screen. "For both of us. Plus the place is abandoned."

"He's not wrong." Ward said. "What do we do?"

"Scouting?" Nat asked.

Matt sighed and left the room. Nobody noticed except May. Matt went to his bunk, and left a note.

 _Going out. Will be back in a bit._

Out of the blue rucksack he pulled out a small bag,he usually kept for extra ammo and some supplies. He exited the plane and called a cab. In 30 minutes he was standing in front of a warehouse. Unknown to him, May had followed him from the plane. Matt unlocked the warehouse and stepped inside.

May followed, keeping to the shadows. Her jaw dropped.

Inside was a fully equipped computer used for surveillance, boxes of metal, anvil, and top of the range arrows, that would even make Clint jealous.

* * *

Ever since Matt stepped in to the warehouse, he knew something was wrong, like going to die wrong. He pulled out a gun from under the table, and looked over everywhere. Suddenly a phone started to ring. Matt looked around wildly. As far as he knew, he had no phone in this warehouse. the source of ringing was an oddly large mobile phone taped under his desk.

He answered and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Matt, last chance." Came Quinn's voice. "Give us the file."

"Over my dead body." Matt replied.

* * *

"Very well then. Have it your way." Quinn hung up.

Suddenly a ticking sound started emanting from the heated coal.

May watched as Matt rushed towards the coals. He had 30 seconds to get clear of the blast radius.

May dropped down and pulled Matt along with her.

Matt wasn't surprised, but ran along with her.

Suddenly May was pushed forwards out into the open.

Then an explosion shook the entire building.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Welcome to Chapter 7**

 **AN: (Spoiler for season 4 Arc 3)Just curious, does anyone know Fitz's biggest regret? Plus the entire show never show who Fitz's parents are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Purpose**

"Guys, where are May and Matt?" Ward asks.

"They must be outside. Better to leave them alone." Simmons said.

"But they didn't tell anyone? May always says where she's going." Coulson said.

"Come on they must somewhere on this bloody plane." Clint said.

"Guys, Matt's gone out. He left a note." Fitz said. "Any ideas?"

"One." Skye said.

"Where?" Hill asked.

"He has a warehouse where he makes stuff." Skye answers. "Better get the car ready."

Suddenly an explosion is heard. The team rushes out.

"I think that's the ware house." Skye said. "Go . Now."

* * *

"It's the warehouse."

The team are standing in front of burning building hidden by the skyscrapers of the city. Suddenly there is a groaning sound coming. The team rushes towards the sound, and a very familiar asian woman, covered in soot sits up.

"Where's Matt?" May asks. "He was right besides me. Come on. Tell me he's safe." May looks around frantically.

"No. No. No." Hill mutters. "Please don't be in there."

"Don't worry Aunt Hill." Skye says. "It will take more than this to kill him."

Then a wild scream penetrates the air. From the top of the warehouse, a window shatters and burning figure appears jumping through the window. It's swaying wildly and then drops and rolls on the ground. Unfortunately, It rolls into the water, and sinks.

"Matt!" Skye screams, and jumps into the water. A few minutes later, She appears with Matt, Almost half of his body burnt.

"Matt, please wake up, please, please wake up." Hill almost cries.

Suddenly there's a coughing sound. "You know Aunt Hill, for someone who is the head of a secret agency, you are showing too much emotion." Matt says, between coughs. Skye laughs.

"Matt, Shut up! You were about to be blown to heaven." Hill says, between sobs.

"Like I said, Aunt Hill, It will take more than this to kill him." Skye said, leaning beside her.

"Now, if you are done with this, There is an injured person who requires medical attention. So..." Matt says.

Hill looks incredously at him, shakes her head, and runs of dragging Simmons along with her. In the SUV.

"Now, how are we supposed to go back?" Ward asked.

"I think Matt has bike here somewhere... " Skye said. "But it's modified for only him to drive."

"So none." Phil said.

"Come on." May said. "I am sure we can find a taxi."

* * *

The team came to back, after a lot of grumbling and swearing, finding Hill and Simmons beside a covered body in tubes.

"He's safe for now. But his entire left side's been damaged badly. Unless there's some miracle, he will have to live his whole life on machines." Simmons said.

"There is one." Hill said looking knowingly at Coulson.

Suddenly Phil and May understood. "Ward, take Fitz Simmons out, please." May said in a flat voice. Nobody defy's The Cavalry in this state. Ward, Fitz and Simmons practically run out of the room, tripping over each other.

"If you are thinking about TAHITI, Then I'll kill you even before you move out from that seat." May said.

"Guys, timeout?" Clint asked. "What's Tahiti?"

"It's alien blood that brought me back to life." Phil said.

"OK. How about we get the plane in the air to a medical facility, Skye track the bomb's payment." Clint said.

"Skye, no need. Clint, Nat I don't care what you do, how you do it, Find Quinn make him pay." May said. "Skye did Matt have something that Quinn requires?"

"Not that I know. Why?" Skye asked.

"Before the blast, Quinn planted a cell in the warehouse." May said. "Trace the call."

Skye nods and leaves.

"Hill get some sleep." May said.

"Not in hell's chance. Get the plane to a medical facility now." Hill ordered.

May nods and leaves.

"Wake up Matt." Hill said sobbing. "Please."

* * *

It's been two days since the blast.

"Hill you haven't eaten. Please have something."

"No."

Suddenly a coughing sound occurs from Matt.

"Aunt Hill, You better eat if you want to beat Quinn up." He said slowly.

"Doctors!" Hill screams.

Suddenly a team of doctors rush in along in with the team.

"Like I said Aunt Hill, It will take more than that to kill him." Skye said.

A few hours later, the doctors come out.

"Most of him has healed, though his left part of the body will show muscles." The head doctor. "You can visit him if you like."

Hill rushes into the room. The left side of his face was all muscles, the right side skin. He was grinning(or was he) at them.

"What's left of the place?" Matt asked.

"Nothing."

"It took me ages to get to this point." Matt muttered.

"So did you find him?" Matt asked.

"The assassins are on his tail." Hill said.

"Matt, when Quinn called at the warehouse, he asked for a file. What was in it?" May asked.

"That's where Quinn's mistaken." Matt said. "File's not leaf of paper. It's a person."

"Who is it?" Hill asked.

"Sarah Hill." Matt said. "My mother."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Just hit a writer's block.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Welcome to chapter 8**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Under No Circumstances**

"What?" Hill asked.

"They are trying to stabalize the centipede serum." Matt muttered. "Sarah was the lead scientist in the project. The serum became perfect in every manner. It was developed from human DNA, Lizard DNA, Cap's Super Soldier Serum. A perfect mix. Until she saw the plans for the serum. World wide ruling. She injected everything into her brain right in the centre, along with the data."

"But she's dead Matt." Hill said.

"That's what they believe."

"Where is she?"

"Cuba."

"So who likes beaches?" Phil asked with a grin.

* * *

They reached Cuba the next day. Matt had been given the go ahead to get released, the night before. He sauntered out of plane thinking how to confront his mother. More than that he had to find her first. The closest thing he had was a photograph of her.

Suddenly a male voice spoke behind him.

"At least get skin grafts idiot. You look like Tommy Lee Jones version of Two Face." Matt turned around and faced Dean.

"Dean, How's the hunting business going?" Matt asked.

"Left. Sam's in the cage with Lucifer. Again." Dean said. "Made me promise not go back."

"So honeymoon then?" Matt asked.

Matt called Dean for a hunter's retreat and help around Cuba and was surprised when he said he would be there himself. They were sitting in a cafe, Dean with his beer and Matt with a smoothie."

"Sort of." Dean said. "Lisa" he said, pointing to a woman with a kid, "dragged me out to take my mind off him."

"Looks like it isn't working."

"Not until now."

"So any luck then?"

"She's teaching primary school children. Ben's Primary School. Goes by the name Natalie. Actually looks Russian, under the make up. Hey why is that girl looking at us?"

Matt turned and spotted Skye. He waved her over. "I told her to stay on the godamn plane." He muttered. "You are getting sloppy." He said to Dean.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's been looking at us all the time we have been talking, and you spot her now."

"Maybe I have." Looking at the girl he asked. "Don't you know not to spy on people kiddo?"

"Dean meet Skye. Spying runs in her DNA."

"The sam...

"Yes, the very same. Her parents are SHIELD agents."

"Matt I thought you had better friends than FBI's most wanted."

"Read the rest kiddo. I proclaimed dead five times?"

"Why were you on most wanted list?" Said a woman voice. May had walked over to the group.

"Great. Any one else to walk in on us?" Matt said loudly.

May ignored him

"Dean was it?"

Dean nodded and looked at her unimpressed.

"Hurt my daughter And I won't let you die."

"I have already been brought back to life five times." Dean said with a shrug. "Consider me half immortal."

May looked at him incredously. People usually quailed under her stare. But he looked like he didn't give a damn.

"He telling the truth." Matt said.

"Do you know Nick Fury?" May asked, testily.

"Yep did a job for him, let him think it was 0-8-4."

In all this while, Dean may keep a cool front, but Matt knew he was boiling underneath.

"Agent May, just Take Skye back to the plane, I'll meet you there."

"Sorry, about that."

"Almost used to it."

"Tell me when your brother comes out of his cage?"

"Will do."

* * *

"I told you guys, the person I am meeting is delicate."

"Didn't look like that to me." May muttered.

"He does a good job of covering it. Just like you."

"How the hell did he know Nick Fury?" Skye asked.

"Language, Skye." May said.

"Like he said, he did a job for him."

"But using someone outside of SHIELD?" Coulson asked.

"May, Coulson, Skye and anybody who's listening through the comms, there are a lot of things out there that people like you think exist in nightmares. You think you seen it all seen what goes in the dark world. That's just the surface. Let me give you example. Fitz Simmons get in here."

With a few taps, he brings up a newspaper report. Fitz and Simmons enter sheepishly.

"Get a good look at this tell me what strikes you a odd."

"Body below freezing temprature in the middle of 50 degrees celcius."

"House locked from inside."

"Security system untampered."

"Go on."

"Eye sockets hollow."

"Now what could have done this?"

"Nothing human." Simmons said.

"Actually the person responsible was human." Matt said. he pressed few more buttons. "Meet Jovana Huguet. The girl responsible for the famous Bloody Mary Legend."

"Wait you mean she was real?"

"Yes. True love never being answered."

"But it's a ghost."

"Like I said. For you it's the stuff of dreams. For them, it's reality to protect the masses. Now point concluded." Matt huffed in silence, ending the discussion. "Now on to Ben's primary school."

* * *

"Excuse Me, where can I find Natalie Portman?" Matt asked.

"She's teaching right now. She won't be disturbed."

Matt scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "Just make sure she gets this."

The girl dissapeared and returned with a elderly looking woman.

"Please follow me." Matt followed the woman to a silent classroom. Unknowing to Matt, The woman locked the door."

"Why are you here?"

"I need the keys." Matt said.

"What keys?" The woman asked. Suddenly Matt tensed, knowing he had disccused this with his mom. Unconsiously his hand went to the hidden gun in his jacket.

The woman saw the movement and launched an attack. A bloody sleeper cell. Matt barely dodged the attacks and reached the fire alarm. Suddenly he was thrown backwards on the wall. Dodging another punch he rushed and pulled the alarm, and turned to face the woman who had came on top off him. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her wrists, gave her a head butt and made her roll off. He stood up but immediately doubled up in pain being kicked you know where. Then he felt a sharp pain on his stomach being stabbed once. But the woman made a mistake. She left the dagger. He pulled it out. And using the hilt managed to knock her out.

He quickly called the first person who could come on his list.

"Send a doctor and a damn good interrogator. Preferably a woman."

* * *

Jemma and May arrived to find the school empty in the middle of the broad daylight. Searching the whole school, they found Matt stitching himself up, with a tied up woman on the bed knocked out cold.

Jemma hurried beside him. "What happened?"

"Impersonation. I thought she did plastic surgery but she didn't know the answer we decided when I tested her."

"You can't recognize your own mother?" May asked.

"I haven't seen her for years, And look At the last photo I have of her." He defended himself.

May had to agree. At first glance it could be real.

"Call your FBI wanted pal up." May ordered up.

"No need." Dean said striding in. For a moment ,May ran in order to punch him, but the next second she was on the floor and was breathing hard. Dean looked unfazed, Matt had his attention over the tied up woman, While Simmons looked like someone asked her to start a cult, almost ripped the stitching Matt had done.

Dean walked over to the woman being tied up, and gave her sharp slap. "Still sloppy?" He asked Matt as woman glared at him.

"Made your point. I was just waiting her out."

"Start talking."Dean said in a calm voice.

"Nope."

"Talk."

"The woman responded by spitting on his face.

He wiped it off before saying it again. "Talk."

"You Winchesters can never make me talk."

May noticing the entire thing saw something alien pass over Dean's face at 'Winchester'.

Dean surged forward tugged one of the ear, skin coming off in one hand.

"Bloody shapeshifter." Dean said tossing the skin aside.

"Wait you are Dean Winchester?" Simmons asked. Dean nodded. "No wonder you looked familiar. Your dad helped with a vengeful spirit in the house. Albeer Simones."

"Helped a lot people, girl. Next time you see a Winchester, steer clear. Take my advice. Skip the continent. Death Follows me wherever I go."

"By death, you mean death? Or as in person Death?"

Dean gave her an incredulous look. "I won't be answering that. Matt, I'll see what I can do help. Expect a call." He said leaving the room.

"You won't be getting anything out of me you know." The tied up woman said.

"Normal Blades won't work, Use silver, the purer the better." Dean said loudly.

It wasn't required though. A few punches from May made her spill everything.

The woman was so weak. Matt picked her up, Locked her in a containment box.

"Matt, let her out." Simmons said. "We can't lock her up." Matt didn't say anything. Because In a moment a very familiar scared scottish voice came out.

"Let me out, Matt." Simmons stood dumbstruck.

May and Matt picked up the box. and dropped it in the trunk ignoring the screams coming out of the box.

* * *

"Guys I hate to ask this But why is my voice coming out of the box?" Fitz asked.

"Don't ask. Drop it in the cage." Matt said. "Do not open no matter what you hear."

"So where we headed?" Skye asked.

"Peru."

"Why?"

"Ian Quinn is there along with a woman working on the serum." Said Clint walking up the ramp with the Black Widow.

"Willingly?" Ward asked in a hopeful manner, hoping for the opposite.

"Yep."

* * *

 **So what do you think about the Supernatural Characters as well they won't be the main characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to chapter 9**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Back to Square One**

"So you mean to tell me, your mother, who has been hiding from Quinn all this time, suddenly changes direction?" Skye asked.

"As it seems." Matt said. "Right now we need to get to Peru."

"And I thought my Family was weird." Ward muttered, walking off.

* * *

The plane was flying towards Peru. May as usual in the cockpit, FitzSimmons in the lab, Ward punching a bag, Coulson in his office, Skye digging up information, The assassins playing games on the consoles.

Matt had locked himself in the bunk, figuring what to do next. No matter what he thought off he found at least 10 imperfections. Shaking his head, He joined Ward with his training.

Ward looked more than surprised at Matt but both ended up teaching moves to the other, sparring, Even have a funny competiton. Ward Didn't realize what was happening untill May commented with a smirk, "Someone's smiling." Ward realized they had audience, who were trying to control their laughter. He laughed along with the group.

He hadn't felt this good until Garett picked him up from the isolation in the jungle. Banishing that thought from his head, the members of this plane went upstairs to have dinner prepared by May.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, the passengers on this plane stood in the command centre showing a blueprint of the compound where Ian and Sarah were residing.

"The wall's 10 inches reinforced steel, laser grid that will burn you to crisp, and the only way inside is through an inside man. I think he already knows SHIELD's on his way, because he was hosting a gala which got cancelled at the last minute." Skye said.

"Not exactly." Matt said. "May, how low and fast can you fly without being shot down?"

"The missiles are heat seeking." Ward said. "A small mistake and all blown to bits."

"But can you?" Matt asked.

"You are thinking of skydiving, aren't you?" Clint realizes.

Matt nods. "If the gala was still on, that could have been used."

"It's suicide, Matt. You know it. As well As I."

"I was thinking India." Matt said.

"Oh." Skye realizes.

"What happened in India?" Coulson asks.

"Well we need to steal a little blood." Matt said.

"What happened in India?" Ward asks.

"A dying body." May realizes. "But if you've already pulled it, won't they realize that?"

"Each of the locations where Lumley was spotted, we have pulled different tricks, each a wide berth from other." Skye said. "They won't realize that until it's to late. Plus this is different. We didn't have a sky diver at that time."

"What are you proposing?" Coulson asked.

"I am the body, Clint, You will have to skydive. Take out the guards on the roof." Matt said.

"So, Clint skydives while you enter through the front gate, disable the system. allowing the rest of us to come in."

"No, I'll be doing that." Skye said. "All he has to do is plug in a flash drive."

"There is a slight problem." Fitz said. "If you plan to disable the missiles, a backup generator will kick in 10 seconds as soon as you deactivate it."

"We plan to use the missiles against each other." Skye said. "Instead of locking on the plane's heat signature, lock them up with other missiles signature."

"Well, then, let's go skydiving." Nat said.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Matt said.

"You are saying that now?" Clint shouted into the comm. He was already in the air, firing arrows at every guard he can find.

"No, I reached my position a second ago, They were expecting me here." Matt said.

"Time for stealth is over." Came a female voice, Natasha. "Matt just get into the compound. I'll be right behind."

Matt notched two explosive arrows and fired them at the gate, blowing them inwards.

Four of the six guards were killed in the blast. Matt ran towards them firing bullets into their foreheads. He spotted a computer.

"Skye, do your magic." Matt said.

"One minute." Skye said. "Ok, we are in. We have a problem. The controls of the missiles are onsite. they aren't connected to the server."

Matt was hearing gunfire, all round. "Fine I'll disable them manually. Skye lead the way. I am at the gatehouse."

"Exit the gatehouse, and use the entrance you see on the left."

"Skye, tell me one thing." Matt asked. "How many people do you see?"

"No one's on your path to the control room." Skye said. "All are busy fighting the assassins."

Matt followed the instructions to the control room.

But stopped dead, when he found a particular someone standing in front of the control room with a gun in her hand. Sarah Hill.

* * *

"Mom?" Matt asked.

Sarah didn't respond.

"Sarah Hill?" Matt asked.

Sarah looked around, and spotted him. She raised her gun, pointing it at him. "Who are you?"

"Matt, your son."

"I don't have a son."

Matt was stunned. "Mom-"

"I am not your mother."

"Sarah, Come on I'll get you out of here."

"Who are you?"

"Matt Hill."

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm with SHIELD."

"SHIELD? It doesn't exist."Sarah said. "Not anymore. Ever since Red Skull defeated Captain America."

"Sarah" Matt started. "Who do you work for exactly?"

"Centipede." Sarah said. "And that's just a small part."

"A small part of what?"

Suddenly, Matt's world went black,

But one word did come to notice coming from his mother's mouth. HYDRA.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Welcome to chapter 10**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:Missing puzzle**

"Matt, come in." Clint shouted in the comm. "Nat, Matt's not answering."

"On my way." Nat says. "Fitz, lead the way."

Fitz calmly says directions in her earpiece.

Nat reaches the location and stops short.

"Clint, get down here now." Nat screams into the earpiece. "May, land the plane, get through the front gate."

A few minutes later, the entire team reaches the the room. The room was covered in blood, bones, and damaged skulls, along with the equipment.

"What happened here?" Skye asked. "No camera. Where's Matt?"

"Oh dear." Clint muttered. "Hill will murder us."

"Not without milking it first." Natasha said. "Come on. Search the compound. In pairs."

The team split up. May and Skye, Phil and Fitz, Clint and Ward, Natasha and Simmons.

"There was an umph sound over the comms.

"Report in." Coulson said over the comms.

"May and Skye here."

"Clint and Ward here."

Silence.

"Nat?" "Simmons?"

"Great we lost two more." Ward muttered.

"Ward, If you don't shut up right now, The entire team will murder you right now."

"Fitz, use our comms, and direct us towards you." Skye said.

Fitz gave an affirmative, speaking out directions, and a half an hour later, they were standing in the middle of the crossroad.

"What was their last location?" May asked, as Skye, looked over Fitz's shoulder.

"Down there." Fitz answered, as he pointed to a random corridor.

"Are you sure?"Ward asked. "Because it looks like we are shooting in the dark."

"Yes." Fitz said.

"Why is the corridor smelly?" Skye asked, Pulling out a gun.

"Skye why are you with a gun?" Coulson,Clint and Fitz asked in unison.

"It's Matt's." Skye answered, eyes looking into the corridor lost in thought.

"Skye?" May asked.

"Nothing." Skye cocked her gun, and surged forward.

"Skye, wait." Everyone shouted.

"Not gonna stop people." Skye said, moving forward. "Fitz?"

"Their comms were disabled at this point."

"Dwarfs?" Skye asked, resigning.

"Good idea." Fitz picked up his device. and pressed a few keys. The dwarfs appeared an hour later. Switching the lights on, dwarfs travelled silently down the corridor. Fitz gave a gasp, and held his deivce, up. Three people, very familiar to them were standing like statues. Matt, with his eyes closed, Simmons and Natasha in shock.

The team surged forward and entered the room. Similarly, like the control room, this room had been covered in blood and bones.

Fitz ran forward. He sighed. "Some form of dendrotoxin, highly modified, turns you into statues. They are alive."

"For now, Leopold Fitz." Came a voice over the speaker. "The place is rigged to blow in 5 minutes. What would you pathetic agents like to do? Save yourself? Or perish together?" Suddenly a ticking sound started from the whole place.

Without thinking, Clint ran to grab Natasha, May, ran to grab Simmons, Coulson ran to grab Matt.

"Skye, cover us from forward, Ward from behind. Fitz tell the directions. Move now." Coulson ordered.

The entire team ran as one unit. Skye and Ward were firing shots at every enemy soldier they could find.

They made outside in record time. Only to find the plane blown to bits.

"Uh oh." Clint and Coulson say in unison.

* * *

The team booked themselves into a motel.

The three people were shot two days ago. Still no change.

Skye had been using her laptop to search for Quinn, calling every contact and pulling every favour,she had.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the room, the noise emitting from the laptop.

"Skye, what happening?" Clint asked.

"SHIELD's communication channels. It's on every known frequency." Skye said.

Suddenly, Matt, Natasha and Simmons unfroze and covered their ears.

"Skye, turn it off." Matt shouted. Skye put the laptop in silent.

"Matt, what happened back there?"

"How long were we out?" Nat asked, as the three people huddled together.

"Couple of days." Clint answered. "What happened?"

Even before he finished the question he realized the look on his partner's face. "Whatever you were shot with, It didn't just freeze you, did it?" Clint asked, signalling everyone to remain quiet. Nat look in response told him everything he needed to know. "Matt, Simmons, would you leave me alone with her, for the day?" Matt and Simmons looked at Tasha for her approval, only then did they move from her side.

"Ok, What is happening?" Ward asked. The entire team shot him with murderous looks even Tasha. Silently, Coulsona herded eyeryone out of the door to the poolside.

"AC," Simmmons and I will be needing a room alone." Matt said sharply. "No will disturb us. If we are hungry, we will come out. And no eavesdropping"

Coulson only nodded and threw Matt a key for the other room. The entire team watched as Matt gently led Simmons to the room and lock the door.

"What is happening?" Ward asked. "Look, I may be insensitive but I want to help. I can't sit around all day long, when people are getting hurt."

"I get it, Ward." Coulson said. "But until they speak all we can do is wait. Skye what's going at the SHIELD communication channels?"

"Some sort of interference." Skye said. "without proper filters, that's what we will hear."

"But?" May asked.

"It's a message, repeating in take a while to crack." Skye said, typing as fast as she can.

* * *

"You saw the Red Room didn't you?" Clint asked.

Tasha nodded. "But not just me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we were out,we were sort of stuck in limbo." Tasha answered. "All of our worst nightmares were shown and shared with each other."

"Poor Simmons." Clint said. "For someone who didn't now what nightmares were, she definitely does now."

Tasha let out a bark of laughter.

 **(In limbo)**

 _Natasha Romanoff, got up looked around. She quailed. For one assassin she wasn't afraid of anything but the room she was present in would always bring her nightmares. The Red Room. She knew what was happening. Sudddenly, Simmons and Matt appeared by her side._

 _"Okay, where are we?" Simmons asked._

 _"The red room." Tasha answered. "Before I joined SHIELD, I was working for them. Don't look what's happening right now."_

 _"Who are these people?" Matt asked._

 _"My parents." Tasha answered. "I was forced to watch."_

 _Simmons looked like she was about to vomit. They looked in horror as the parents were beaten, literally ripped apart limb from limb. Simmons fainted for a second but regained composure in no second._

 _"Why are we shown this?" Simmons asked in a flat voice. Matt gave her an eyeroll, and gently grabbed her to comfort her._

 _"Some answers are better not to be found, Simmons. Remember that." Matt said._

 _"Any way what happened at the control room?" Tasha asked._

 _"My mom happened. She doesn't remember me." Matt said._

 _Suddenly the room dissolved, forming into a living room. Matt, Simmons and Tasha were sitting on a couch._

 _"Oh dear." Matt muttered. "Simmons cover your ears." He said, as he sobbed silently._

 _"What's gonna happen?" Tasha asked. Without answering, Muffled screams erupted from behind a closed door, lashes of a whip against skin. The door opened. two people walked out. Inside, a small boy was chained to the bed, with no expression at all._

 **(In reality)**

"Matt, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Simmons said.

"What's the point in talking to someone who knows what I am about to talk." Matt said.

"It might help." Simmons said. "Who else knows about this?"

"Skye is the only person who knows the whole truth, and has seen the marks." Matt said. "Plus I had already learned to move on. This is just a small setback."

There was a knock on the door. Simmons untangled herself from Matt and opened the door.

It was Skye. "We have a problem."

Matt rolled himself off the bed, and joined the team outside.

"The interference that woke you up, was in fact a message." Skye said.

 _OUT OF THE DARKNESS, INTO THE LIGHT._

 _HYDRA._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Welcome to chapter 11**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Traitors In Our Midst**

 _OUT OF THE DARKNESS, INTO THE LIGHT._

 _HYDRA._

"HYDRA's back?" Clint asked. breaking the silence.

"Yes. Now my mother made sense." Matt said.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother lived in a different reality. She believes The Red Skull won the war against Captain America." Matt said. "She didn't even show the signs of discomfort when she said it."

"What do you mean?" Nat asked.

"My mother's the worst liar." Matt said shuddering. "But when she said she never knew me, she believed she was telling the truth." Matt had a pale look on his face. Without question, Simmons brought out a waste bin. Matt vomited everything he had eaten. "What was that thing inside me?"

"Who do we call to check about this?" Ward asked, looking at the message.

"I've whipped up a secure line." Skye said, computer ready.

"There is one person I can trust." Clint said.

"Who?" Coulson asked.

"Stark." Clint said.

"Skye, better hack him." Clint said. "He'll respond quicker."

"On it." Skye said, typing as fast as she could.

Half an hour later, "Alright I'm in."

"Skye, does he know you're in?" Matt asked. "You do have a habit of hiding it."

She simply swivelled the screen around. It showed Stark working something in the lab.

"Stark." Clint said.

Stark looked up in confusion. "Barton?"

"Stark?"Natasha asked. "What's happening at SHIELD?"

"What do you mean?" Stark asked.

"I mean is HYDRA back?" Clint asked. "SHIELD communication channels are running interference, repeating one message over and over."

"Let me check." Stark said, pressing a couple of keys. "Yep, HYDRA's back" He said, after half an hour.

"You sure?" Nat asked.

"Yes." Stark said rolling his eyes. "Otherwise Pirate would be strolling in forcing me to shut me down."

"You hacked SHIELD and waited for Fury for confirmation?" Skye asked, controlling her anger. "You could have just looked through the cameras for once."

Pepper strolled in. "SHIELD's being ...You busy?"

"We know." Clint said. "Pepper, please tell your boyfriend to use his brains to a full capacity."

"Stark, what did you now?" Pepper asked sighing.

"I waited for Fury?" Stark said doubtfully.

"TO check whether HYDRA was back or not." Skye said, breathing deeply.

"Young girl shut your mouth." Tony said. "If you could do would you do it?"

"Stark, I hacked SHIELD four times, and let myself get caught the fifth time." Skye said.

"Why does this look like Agent to me?" Stark asked.

"Stark get the tower ready, for guests." Clint said, motioning for Skye to cut the call.

"We are going to live with him?" Coulson asked. "You know I am supposed to be dead right?"

"Not anymore." Skye said, looking at the laptop. "Fury made everything public."

* * *

The team hired a car moving towards Stark tower. Skye kept a check on news, May drove, while the rest took a nap except Matt and Simmons. The two were talking with hushed whispers at the back.

"Matt, don't think I haven't seen the scratches." Simmons said. "You are hurting yourself."

"Simmons, please, let me do this." Matt said.

"Matt, why the hell are you hurting yourself?" Skye asked. "The last time it happened, it took me ages to stop you."

"Language." May and Simmons said.

"It's about you know what." Matt said.

"You mean .." Skye trailed of pointing at her back.

"Yep." Matt said.

Skye buried her head in her hands. "Oh lord."

"Skye, what is he talking about?" May asked. "Matt you know you can trust us right?"

"My abuse." Matt said. "That's what was shown to us, when we were statues."

"All three of you saw it?" Skye asked. "Huh."

The team reached the tower by midnight, the assassins making sure they weren't followed. Pepper met them at the base of the towers.

"I apologize for Stark's behaviour. He get's cranky if he doesn't sleep."

"Tell me he's sleeping right now?" Skye asked. "And where's the bathroom and the medical kit?"

"Yes, The both of them will be shown by Tasha." Pepper said to the unknown young girl. She looked at Tasha. Tasha rolled her eyes took her cue to leave, motioning the girl to follow her. The girl grabbed a boy standing behind her and dragged him after Tasha.

"What's going on?" Pepper asked looking at the three disappear.

"Nothing important." Said a familiar voice.

Pepper turned around to find Phil standing behind her.

"Phil?" Pepper asked.

"Yes." Clint said, arriving. "Phil's alive. Move upstairs now. JARVIS lock down the tower no one in or out without my or Natasha's permission. Even if it's Stark."

"Yes sir." JARVIS replied. "It's good to see you alive Agent Coulson."

The team moved upstairs. Natasha was sipping vodka.

"Where's Skye?" Phil asked looking around.

"Agent?" Stark asked.

"Yes, I'm alive Stark." Coulson said rolling his eyes. "Read the report online."

"Online?" Stark asked. "The report doesn't exist."

"I thought Fury put everything online?" May asked.

"I wiped it." Skye said, walking in with Matt. "People in this room, except for Stark and Pepper Potts do not exist anymore."

"Huh. I don't believe it." Stark said.

"Give it a try." Skye said.

"Hundred bucks says I will find them." Stark said, as he leaves the room.

"Deal." Skye said, shrugging. "I think his sleep hasn't finished yet."

"Miss Potts, Is there soda around here?" Matt asked. Tasha threw a can of Pepsi at him.

The Twins who had been sleepy the whole time suddenly jumped up from the couch.

"Where are we?" They asked in unison.

"Stark tower." Pepper relied.

"Oh." Simmons said. "Miss Potts, is there a medicine cabinet around here? Need to deal with a few cuts."

"Simmons, Skye took care of it." Matt said, showing the bandages in his arm. "Don't go big sister on me."

"Tasha will you please make introductions?" Pepper asked.

"You know Coulson." Tasha started. "The woman in her arms is his girlfriend, Melinda May."

"Tasha." Melinda said warningly.

"You guys have a daughter. That's Skye by the way." Nat said, the girl, gave a wave of sorts.

"Daughter?" Pepper asked.

"Kidnapped." May said. "Been through hell."

"Matt took care of her." Nat said, pointing to the boy with the bandages.

"Leopold Fitz." Nat said, Pointing to the scottish engineer. "And girlfriend Jemma Simmons. Half the gadgets we use were developed by these two geniuses."

"We are not in a relationship." Fitz stuttered.

"Sure." Tasha smirked behind her glass.

"And Finally Grant Ward, The best specialist since Me." Nat said.

"Guys, Centipede was run by a SHIELD agent." Skye said. "Worked for HYDRA."

"Figures." Clint muttered.

"It was John Garett." Skye said, looking at Ward.

"Don't say that."

"Talk to Victoria Hand." Skye said. "She's personally calling every trusted SHIELD agent to go dark."

Suddenly Phil's phone started to vibrate.

"This girl will definitely give Stark a run for his money." Pepper said, looking at the caller id on Phil's phone.

"What Vic?" Phil asked.

"What's the status of your team?" Hand's voice came through the the phone.

"Safe at Stark's tower." Coulson said.

"Well stay there and don't move." Hand said. "Fury's on his way. Is Ward there?"

"Yes." Coulson said.

"John Garett turned out to a Hydra agent." Hand said. "He was running the Centipede project. No wonder we didn't come to know at all."

Coulson closed the phone.

After days Ward showed his emotions. He cried his heart out. He ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" Clint asked.

"Garett had been like a father to him." Coulson said.

Tony arrived followed by Fury and Hill.

"Skye, good job on the the projects. Coulson I can no longer run this organisation. So I am passing the torch to you." Fury threw a box towards him.

"You want me to become Director?" Coulson asked, incredously.

"Guys like you were the heart Phil." Fury said. "Now, You get to be the head."

"Where do I start?" Phil asked.

"Wherever you like Phil." Fury said. "Do it slow but do it right. The rest of the Avengers will be a part of the New SHIELD."

* * *

Everyone sad their congratulations before crawling to bed. Except Matt. He stood in the balcony of Stark Tower, violin in one hand(compliments of one Tony Stark), Playing his mind off.

Only when he paused did he hear the sound of someone breathing behind him. Whoever the person was started claping. He turned around to spot Ward.

"Feeling better?" Matt asked.

"Not much." Ward said. "But the music helped. Thank you."

"Well I needed some as well. Considering the nightmare I was shown." Matt said.

"Can I ask about that?" Ward said.

"My mother and father were never parents." Matt said. "Sure they gave birth to me and all that, but they tortured the hell out of me for small mistakes. Whips, slapping from my very own parents. Almost everyday I would find myself chained to a bed, and at the receiving end of a whip."

"My parents were drunk bastards." Ward said. "My brother even more of an cruel person. He didn't just bully me. He forced me to bully my younger brother. And if it didn't meet his standards, Thomas was thrown down the well. I could protect him the best way I could. One day I was at an army school. I don't know possessed me, but the next thing I know is I set my house on fire, with my parents and Christian in it. I was put in juvie. One day Garett visits me. saying I had potential. I accepted. He took me home and trained me to the best of his abilities. I should have seen this coming."

"Ward, If Garett was really part of HYDRA, the only reason he would leave the files around if he was sure you would be interested. Or he hadn't joined HYDRA by then." Matt consoled him.

"I am hoping for the later, because he one forgetful son of a bitch." Ward said. "Well I am off to bed. Thanks for sharing and listening."

Matt simply nodded and played till dawn.

* * *

The team rose for breakfast this time joined by Steve and Banner as well. They stopped short when they saw Phil eating sausages whipped up my Matt on his run.

"Pepper, you know better than to let our guests cook breakfast." Steve said.

"So, this guy is still living in the fourtys." Matt said, tossing a couple of sausages in air.

"Uncle Steve, let him do it. If it keeps his mind of certain things, don't interrupt him." Skye said.

"Skye, I kept my mind of it. A whole night." Matt said.

"By not sleeping at all." May said, entering into the room, from completing her Tai-Chi. "Matt tonight you are going to sleep."

"Not at all." Matt said, leaving the room. " _Mom._ "

"God, how bad were the beatings?" May asked, pulling Skye aside, Simmons overheard.

"Bad." Simmons said simply.

"Pepper, talk to him will you?" May asked.

"He'll be in the gym." Skye said.

* * *

Pepper entered the gym to find Matt beating the hell out of a punching bag. Dealing with Tony Stark definitely gave her experience.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Don't you have office?" Matt asked, not stopping.

"May asked me to talk to you." Pepper stated.

"May rarely asks anything. Even her questions are more like orders." Matt said, taking a pause to drink water. "I don't want to talk about it. It will only bring the memories back. Talk to Simmons. It would be better. She not exposed to the cruelty, but she's good at hiding it."

Matt continued his assault on the punching bag, ignoring Pepper still standing there. "Matt, May cares about you." Pepper said. "You saved her daughter." She sat beside Matt.

"Miss Potts, I found Skye tossed away like used doll thrown out like a used doll." Matt said. "All I wanted was that no one suffers the same fate as me. But she stumbled along the way. I helped other children, But I had to keep an eye on Skye the entire time."

Pepper pulled him into a hug. "Matt." She sighed. "You are tougher to Crack than Tony."

"And that's saying something." Said Stark's voice from behind them.

The pair look around to find Stark standing behind them.

"Garett escaped." Stark said. "Hand's been shot."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Welcome to chapter 12**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Revenge Can't Always Be An Option**

Matt, Pepper and Stark walked back to the room, the whole team sitting with blank faces.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Hand was transporting Garett to the fridge, when instead, she decided, she would just bury him six feet under. Two guards she took as security, one of them was a HYDRA agent."

"That's how he escaped. Hand's condition?"

"Bullets missed everything important. She's critical but stable."

Wards shook his head leaving the room. If he had known better, things might have worked out differently.

Garett really knew how to manipulate others. Hell he would have successful in manipulating him as well, had it not been for the woman he met back in the jungle.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ward snuck around the cabin, hoping for a way in. from what he knew of the people, they were sharp. So he would have to be sharper. He spotted window panes, but other than that, there was no way in. It could be a trap. But the growl in his stomach wasn't helping. He scaled the walls, pulled out the window panes, without breaking them. He opened the door and made his way to the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge. He opened the fridge door, and found a note._

So you finally decided to break in, huh? Help yourself.

 _Panicking he ran back to the toilet climbed out and jumped out immediately crashing into a woman with black hair._

 _"What are doing out here kid?" The woman asked._

 _Ward remained silent. If this woman was checking in for Garett there could be a shit load of trouble._

 _"Where are your parents?" The woman asked, kneeling down on him. "Come on. there's a first aid kit in the house."_

 _The woman left the door of the cabin open, clear indication of an invitation. He could stay and accept help or run the hell out of here. But he couldn't run. Hell he couldn't even stand properly. If this woman was one of Garett's he will take the punishment later for chikening out. He followed her into the house, saw her waiting patiently with a first aid kit, and food in the oven._

 _"Have a seat." The woman said. The woman started her work on her, not commenting at his flinching every time they made skin contact, but eased the touch. She laid the warm food in front of him, and sat front of him, cleaning her gun._

 _"Who are you?" The woman asked finally, finishing her cleaning._

 _"Grant Ward." Ward answered. If this woman knew Garett, there was no point in lying._

 _"Isabelle Hartley" THe woman said. "Where are your parents, Grant?"_

 _"I don't know." He answered._

 _"Lost?" He shook his head._

 _"Then what are you doing in the middle of the forest alone?"_

 _"Someone took me out of juvie. Wanted to make a man of me."_

 _"By dropping you in the middle of the forrest? He's making you a machine. When does he visit?"_

 _"He visited only once, that even to tell me i needed to start to learn to use a gun."_

 _Isabelle rubbed her forehead in circles. "Some person he turned out to be. Got a name?"_

 _"John Garett." Ward asked, watching her reaction, carefully, only thing he learned was he knew how people lied._

 _"Never heard of him." Isabelle said, Ward knew she was telling the truth. "Well I'll search for him. Not a man if you leave someone in the middle of the forest."_

 _"I deserve it." Ward said, silently. But being the middle of the forest it was as if he spoke clearly._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"I hurt my family." Ward said._

 _"Oh." Isabelle said. "No wonder the name sounded familiar."_

 _Ward stiffened, ready to move at a second's notice. If this woman saw the news, he was definitely in trouble._

 _Isabelle, raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna hurt you kid."_

 _Ward still didn't relax. Isabelle huffed. "Kid, I know what you did, and why you did. If I was in the same position, I would have done the same."_

 _"Really?" Ward asked._

 _"Yep."_

* * *

Ward pulled out his phone and dialled the number the only person who could calm him down.

"Izzy's phone." Came an odd voice over the phone.

"Hey, Is she there?" Ward asked. "Need to talk to her. If she asks who just say it's Forest."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Grant, What happened?" Came Izzy's voice.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice."

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"Garett turned out to be HYDRA. One of team's mom shot her own son, made him live his deepest nightmare in vivid detail."

"That sucks." That was the thing about Izzy. She didn't apologise for something she knew she had no control over. "Aren't beating yourself up, are you?"

"Nope. Got talked out of it by music." Ward chuckled.

"That must an interesting way." Izzy said, smile evident in her voice. "Show it to me. I definitely need it over here."

"Breakup?" Ward asked.

"Hey! Mate, if I wasn't drunk, you would be in shit load of trouble." Came the odd voice again.

"Hunter, You know here job demands it." Izzy said.

"Definitely breakup." Ward said, but was interrupted.

"Hand had a attack, but's stable for now." Matt said. "Thought you should know."

"Did he mean Victoria Hand?" Izzy asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Bobbi's going on a rampage." Hunter commented.

"Why do I get the feeling Hunter's talking about Barbara Morse?" Ward asked.

"Yes, He is." Izzy said. "Hand, Bobbi, and I were pals back in the day."

"Garett's going to die." Ward muttered under is breath, hopping Izzy didn't hear him.

If she did she didn't let on. But she still knew him well. "Ward, now don't go planning accidents. Who's your leader? I am putting him revenge watch."

"Phil Coulson."

"Wasn't he dead?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. Brought back by alien blood." Ward answered. "Looks like the team needs me. Will talk later?"

"Ward, you don't need that. Call whenever you like." Izzy said, hanging up. Ward took a deep breath and walked out of the room, finding his team, and the avengers gathered around a table of sorts.

"What did Garett do now?" He asked.

"Fridge is down, Triskelion is down, Alexander Pierce wants to kill every human being on this planet, and just launched ships to do that."

Couldn't this day get any better?


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Welcome to chapter 13**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: United States of Graveyards?**

It took them most of the day to make out a plan. A lot of arguing over possibilities, probabilities, and jokes(Put Tony in a room and there will always be jokes no matter how lame) finally It was around midnight that the plan was formed.

About 1 o clock everyone had gone to bed. Except for Skye, Matt and Tasha.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Tasha asked.

"We all have our nightmares Ma'am." Matt said. "I am surprised Agent May went to sleep."

"Don't talk about Bahrain." Skye mutters.

"Just saying." Matt said. HE cocked up and arrow and took shots. Skye and Tasha were sparing on the mats.

"Who trained you?" Tasha asked as she ducked a blow from Skye.

"A battle tactic and hacking." Skye said, suddenly sweeping Tasha of her feet.

"How does hacking help?" Tasha asked as the round began again.

"Hackers are used to spot patterns." Matt said. "A few steps and you can predict the complete fight."

"Smart." Tasha said. "Don't Romans you that in battles."

"That was his first lesson to me." Skye said, dodging the fists. "Kick boxing really?"

"Usually first lessons are throwing and dodging punches." Tasha commented.

"Oh orphans don't need those." Matt said, dropping the bow and quiver. "Foster homes give out enough experience on that matter."

After a few more rounds, Skye went off to sleep, leaving the room to Tasha and Matt.

"Finally." Tasha said. "Come on. Don't you ever sleep?"

"That's what I have been trying to do."

"Exhausting yourself?"

"Yes. But the more I tire myself, the sharper I get."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like something was injected in me." Matt said as he pulled of his shirt. His back was covered with scars along with a lot of pinpricks.

"You were out of contact for a long time." Tasha said. "Why didn't you tell Stark?"

"And get placed under a microscope? No way."

"And you feel the same as always?"

"Yes."

* * *

After days of supplies they finally gathered for the final prep.

"Ward, Steve and Natasha you are with me." Steve said. "Wilson, drop Matt, Skye and May on one, You, Clint and Coulson on another."

"What about the third?" Skye asks.

"That will be done by us." Simmons said, as she, Fitz and Pepper stepped forwards.

"Excuse me?" Ward obected "The-" He was cut off by Simmons flipping him over his shoulder with relative ease.

"Any problems?" Fitz asked.

"How?" Skye asked.

"Because of me." Matt said. "They offered to join the field and took me as what you would like to be called their SO."

"We came to you." Fitz reminded him.

"Why was that exactly?" Matt asked. "You could have easily gone to May."

"They did." May said. "You just helped them hone their skills."

"And not just them." Tasha said. "They approached me too."

"Wasn't excelling in the lab enough for you?" Skye asked.

Simmons just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Matt and Skye slipped into their suits when the knocks came. "Come in."

"FitzSimmons, since you are new, you better where these." Matt said. "Others can take of themselves, and sparring is not actual fighting. Bulletproof, and should lower the force exerted by your attackers." Ne threw them two suits, mostly like Black Widow. "How did you make them so light?"

"The cloth is my mother's invention." Matt said.

"And everytime I hugged you I was taking measurements." Skye said. "And because I love you."

"Everyone ready?" Steve asked as each of them gathered in the living room.

Everyone nodded. "Let's move out."

As they made their way downstairs, Tasha and Matt took the stairs. Because Matt could fly and has iron skin.

* * *

 **One day earlier...**

 _Matt and Tasha were taking there usual sparring session. One blow suddenly sent Matt flying across the room. Tasha ran to him and checked his pulse. Dead. Matt was dead this couldn't happen. Tasha performed CPR but to no avail. She paced the room. Until her eye was caught by the movement by Matt's body. He was getting covered in stone._

 _"What the hell!" Tasha exclaimed._

 _She tried to approach him only to be held back my Clint. "Let me go."_

 _Matt was soon covered in stone. A minute later, the stone was burst apart and Matt was standing like nothing had happened._

 _"Something's weird." Matt said._

 _"No shit Sherlock." Clint said. "You died."_

 _"Did I ?interesting."_

 _Tasha and Clint gaped as Matt tried to push a knife into his body, only for the blade to brake._

 _Matt paled._

* * *

"How am I supposed to hide this?"

"You can't tell them."

"Well, consdering the fact the muscles on my face which were visible very clearly are slowly disappearing at a faster rate then before."

"That's true."

"Come on let's surprise them." Tasha said as flew down.

* * *

"Did you jump from the top?" Skye asked as they spotted Matt and Skye lounge by the cars.

"You could say." Matt said. Clint shook his head.

"Get in the cars." Steve said. Each of them sat in their respective cars and drove off. Since the helicarriers were still underground, and the still loyal Shield agents were locked away, they had to get them out first. Evacuation wasn't an option, Shield being a terrorist organisation. The building being a strong castle, there was no way in.

Skye was typing at the display in her suit. "Hydra has an incoming jet from the other side. Who wants to take that gamble?"

"Any commercial airline?"

"Not even close."

Clint who was using binoculars said, "They have different id's."

"Electronic or human eye?" Skye asked.

"Human eye." Clint said.

Matt grinned. "Show me."

It took half an hour but Matt created a perfect copy of the Hydra badge. Coulson who was keeping an eye on the building looked downwards. "Is that Sitwell?

"Yes it is." Clint agreed. "Hydra scum."

"I have an option." Matt produced a blade and jumped from the ledge, right on his head. five minutes later even Clint couldn't spot a difference.

Ward who had snagged a Hydra car was waiting downstairs. "Ward, Welcome to Hydra."

Steve and Tasha locked themselves in handcuffs and had to wear make up(Courtesy of one Jemma Simmons) so that they looked bloody and beaten. Ward nodded and drove off. Matt returned to the roof and said , "Now we wait."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Welcome to chapter 13**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: United States of Graveyards?(Part 2)**

Ward took a deep breath and drove on to the gate.

"ID?" The guard asked. Ward produced the fake badge and held it up for display.

"Let them through." the guard said after a minute.

Ward drove into the garage and took the lift. Steve and Natasha leaned against the wall, hiding the fact, Steve just stuck a pen drive into the lift's computer, giving Skye access to the mainframe.

Suddenly shot straight upwards and opened right to what Tasha recognised the Director's office.

"Ward." Came the familiar voice. He looked around and spotted Garrett lounging across the chair, while Pierce wanted to chuck the man across the room.

* * *

"This get's interesting." Clint commented.

Ward walked forward, dragging Tasha and Steve by the scruff of their necks.

"You are Hydra?" Garrett asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ward sneered.

"Garrett, not in my office." Pierce said. "He did bring the most promising avengers after all."

"Who recruited you?" Garrett asked.

"Something the Clairvoyant doesn't know." Ward teased. "It was Sitwell."

Pierce chuckled at that. "I like this kid. Remind me to give a reward to Sitwell the next time I see him."

Garrett frowned. "Sitwell never mentioned that."

"Like he wanted to tell you he planted spies in your command." Ward said. "Frankly Garrett, You are a lot idiotic than you think. You left the Centipede plans in the open and how many times I had to clean that up, you have no idea."

"You played me." Garrett sneered.

"No father leaves his son in the middle of the forest to make him a man!" Ward said coldly. "Frankly Dad, the thought that you couldn't think I was trustworthy was shameful for me."

* * *

"That just took an interesting turn." Matt said. "Skye how far are you doors?"

"I need a few minutes." Skye said. "Alright the doors are open."

Below them the pool of the triskellion slid open to reveal the helicarriers that would be used to kill the world. "Wilson you are up."

* * *

In the head office, alarms started blaring.

"What the hell?" Garrett asked.

"Someone's opening the hanger doors." Pierce said as he pulled up surveillance. A man was dropping a group of three on to each helicarrier.

"Knew something was wrong." Garrett said as Steve and the Black Widow uncuffed themselves and attacked Pierce. Ward on the other hand went after Garrett.

"You were always a coward you know that?" Garrett asked they landed punches on each other. Steve and Tasha stood respectfully at the side, pinning the Hydra head under their feet.

"Maybe I was." Ward said, kicking him in the knee bone and then punching him in the face. "But I always had ways to overcome that." He added as Garrett was knocked out cold.

* * *

May glanced at her daughter and Matt as fought their way to the chip room. These duo were so well versed, when properly trained, they could match Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Skye, Duck."

"Matt, left."

By the time May knocked out four, these two had knocked down ten.

"We are good to go. How are we on the progress?" Came Coulson's voice.

"We are good to go." Came Pepper's voice. She was wearing one of Stark's suits, paired up with the Science twins. "Leo's knocked out though."

"May?"

"We might have a slight problem." May said as she saw the person who was standing in front of them.

The Winter Soldier.

And that's when the speech began.

* * *

Bobbi's eyes shot open as she heard the tell tale click of the prison doors. "If you are here to hit me again, don't bother."

"And if we are here to save you?" Came a female voice. Bobbi's eyes shot open and saw a red haired woman at the door. "Come on Agent Morse. Clock's ticking." She stepped out tentatively and saw Ward opening the doors of the prison.

"Ward?"

"Morning Barbara." Ward said. "Bit busy. A couple of friends need your help on helicarrier 308 in the subbasement. Take Tasha and go."

Soon enough she heard another familiar voice.

"I don't know what you have heard about me." Steve said. "All you think is that I had a hand in killing Director Fury. Maybe I did. We all did. But just because I saw him last does not make me his killer. we all did kill him. some broke his trust, some his heart, and even an eye. But that didn't stop him. Director Fury may not be alive but the organisation that he ran stood for something and still stands for those same principals. Those who ready to fight for the right reasons can join me and my band of vigilantes in saving Shield."

"How does he do that?" Ward asked as he took off with them.

"Prepare a last minute speech?" Tasha asked. "Stick with him and can surprise you a lot more." Tasha said.

Soon enough they landed on what Bobbi assumed to be the helicarrier 308. The three people followed the trail of bodies to a certain place to the chip room.

She was stopped at the door. "Don't get amazed by the kids." Ward warned her. _What does he mean?_

Tasha pushed open the door to a big room were a standoff was taking place. a man versus a woman and a girl. A very familiar woman. "May?"

"Finally." A voice said out of nowhere. A boy jumped down from some where pretty bruised up. "Time to make those injuries real Tasha."

Bobbi glanced at the Black Widow and spotted the make up. "I thought the injuries were real."

"Do you even speak?" The girl asked looking at the man in the metal arm.

The man shrugged. "Didn't want to ruin the family moment."

"Stop talking and finish this." The boy muttered and and attacked.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Welcome to chapter 13**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: United States of Graveyards?(Part 3)**

"Don't I know you?" May asked.

"How am I supposed to tell?" The Soldier asked.

"Well I do." Came a voice. The other two teams were standing behind them. It was Phil. "So you turned on your best friend."

"Who is he?" Clint asked.

"I know." Steve said. "That's Bucky."

"Stop." The soldier winced in pain.

"What's happening?" Bobbi asked. "Can somebody explain?"

"His name is Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes." Steve said. "My best friend from my childhood."

"Stop." He collapsed in pain. "Please."

"Why is the name hurting him?" Tasha asked.

"It's easy." Matt said. "He's been brainwashed."

"But that shouldn't hurt him said." Simmons said.

"It would unless the name releases some memories the person tries to suppress." Skye said from the chip hacking away. "Uncle Steve, keep going."

"What?" Simmons said, clearly inflicted. "We can't just keep saying a name if it hurts someone."

"It will hurt him a lot worse if the brainwash isn't removed." Matt said.

"God." Bucky said, he was massaging his head.

"I knew my theory was true." Matt said.

"That theory was presented by someone else." Skye said as she replaced the chips. "We just proved it."

"And we can't display it to the world." Skye said. "Unless you want to risk your life."

"Shut up." Matt said.

"Kids, can some enlighten the dumbos?" Clint said.

"We saw a magic show about hypnotism and Brainwashing." Matt explains. "It was all about the brain worked." He punched The Soldier in the face knocking him out. "I have iron skin." He answers the shocked looks. "Later." he adds looking at Skye. "Promise."

Skye calms herself down. "See the thing about the brain is that it never forgets the smallest of smallest details." She explains. "It can do millions of millions calculations in one second simultaneously, Remember what you had for dinner fourteen years ago. Even if you were drunk. The only difference is you need to find the specific word to bring the memory back."

"And that's how mnenomics were developed." Matt takes up. "Create something simple for something complex, you can fit the whole world of info in here."

"Like a mind palace." Fitz says.

"Someone's following my thinking." Matt said.

"Simmons, how may parts of a mind are there?"

"Too many to count." Simmons replies.

"No." Skye said. "There are two or three. You see what's right in front of you like is getting registered in the conscious part, while what occurs in the background goes in the subconscious."

"So when you 'forget', like certain items in your shopping list, or a chore to be done daily, what it does is it shifts the memory from the the conscious part to the subconscious part."

"Like muscle memory." Clint said.

"Exactly." Skye said. "You brush your teeth daily. yet you are unsure whether you did it or not."

"So when Steve said Bucky's name, all the memories are coming back to him." Matt said. "Which is causing a conflict to the implanted ones."

"And that is too much for the brain too handle." Simmons said. "He'll need some time."

* * *

Coulson and May were standing in the operations room of the Triskellion. While the rest of the team were picking the agents one by by one to be vetted by each of the members.

"I have to say, these kids are wiser than their ages." Bobbi said. "Who are they?"

"The girl is my daughter." May said. Bobbi gasped. Bobbi was one of the few people in Shield who knew May was once pregnant with a child. What happened after that, no one knew.

"I can't still imagine a girl can make a well trained agent scream like that." Bobbi said.

"Trauma changes you, Bobbi." Phil said. "You can never go back. That's what's happening with Skye."

"I understand." Bobbi said. "Tell me if you need help with anything."

"We don't need it." May said.

"Matt was there for her when couldn't be." May said sadly. "I wish we could just watch her grow up once again."

Bobbi gave a comforting squeeze on May's hands. "So what's the status on the Shield's different buildings?"

"Well we have Triskellion." Phil said. "Hand is commanding The Hub. Ward's gone to secure the Fridge. Matt took a team to secure the Academies."

"What are we going to answer the goverment?" Clint asks. "Because Natasha has spent her whole life fighting. She can't have fun."

"Well she becomes a vigilante." Skye said as she rubbed the blood of her hands. "Even If Shield falls, it's built on an Idea that was just hiding a different word. Or Matt has some ideas for fun."

"Well she's not wrong." Fury said. "Hey kiddo."

"Nicky." Skye exclaims.

"What's with the titles?" Clint asks. "I mean seriously."

"You want me to be a kid?" Skye asks. "Here I am trying to be one."

* * *

"Hey, Mom and Dad?" Skye asks as she peeped through the doorway. "Can I sleep here?"

"Why are you even asking?" Phil said. "Come on."

Skye immediately ran into their clutches.

For the first time in days, Skye slept soundly that night.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Welcome to chapter 14**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End**

The next few days Skye traced Hydra accounts, people, the big leagues. THe rest of the crew, would follow and nab the bad guys.

At the same time Skye was trying to be a child. Which really frustrated her.

"You can just be yourself, you know. Because when you try to be two people, oe of them is bound to be trip the other." Came a voice from behind the other. "And that can hurt a lot."

She turned to see Tasha. "Aunt Natasha. I don't know what I am. A kid in a kid or a grown woman in a kid."

"You are what you are, Skye." Natasha said. "You can't change yourself in such a short notice. It takes time."

"How long did it take you to change?"

"It happened so fast, I didn't realise it." Natasha said as she sat down beside Skye. "I am sure it didn't happen overnight. Come on."

Natasha guided Skye to cargo hold. Natasha had taken Skye's training while Steve had taken on Matt's.

"So what are we doing here?" Skye said as she sighed almost dramatically.

"Stop acting and start stretching." Natasha said. As soon as they were done, Natasha said. "Now follow my steps."

Skye followed her steps for a while before she realised what was going on. "Aunt Natasha, Ballerina is your thing. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now keep quiet and follow me. You need to let go of your emotions." Tasha said. "Clint was an orphan as well you know. It took him a while to open up, but he did. So talk or express."

"I am not talking." Skye said. "I talked a lot as a kid- Okay, I am talking like an adult." She grumbled. "I am so grown."

"Nah." Natasha said as she flowed with the music. "It's just hidden in there somewhere."

"Look who's acting like a kid." came a voice from above them.

"The comment's for me or Aunt Natasha, Dad?" Skye asked.

"The both of you?" Phil shrugged. "Anyways I need my daughter for a while."

"Where are we going?" Skye asked.

"Get in Lola." Phil said. "We are going for a long ride."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Matt asked.

"Your mother died in the cross fire back in Ian's mansion." Hill said.

They were walking along a cobbled path in the middle of a graveyard. A sermon was already taking place for another family, holding umbrellas.

"We buried her here."

Hill stopped in front of a gravestone.

 **In Loving Memory**

 **Sarah Hill**

 **To be always remembered**

 **to do the right**

 **thing**

"I thought there would be dates." Matt said as he paid his respects to his late mother.

"She didn't want that." Hill said. "Your mother lead a terrible life even before you were born. I looked her up. She was bullied, neglected, by all the people in her life. People used to clean up mess in their birthdays. That's when she started hated anything related to dates."

"And that caused the beating on me." Matt realised. "Why did she never tell you?"

"She couldn't. she was never aloud to meet anyone. I didn't even knew she existed until it was too late."

"Another mission?" Matt asked as Hill produced a folder.

"No." Hill answered as she handed it to Matt. It was adoption papers and giving up of parental rights. Signed by Sarah Hill to name Maria Hill the parent of one Matthew Hill.

"Really?" Matt asked as closed the folder.

"Only if you want it." Hill asked as she closed the doors of the car.

"Hell sure I do, _Mom."_ Matt said.

Hill didn't say anything as they exited the car. "Alright if Phil hadn't planned this stupid thing me might have talked a lot more, But you need to keep quiet for a few seconds. Even Skye doesn't know it so mouth shut and hide."

"What's gonna happen?"

* * *

"SO why are we here?" Skye asked.

"This is the place you would have called home." May said as she opened the door.

"We were supposed to quit Shield and live a Shield free life." Phil said. "This job wasn't exactly life safety thing."

"That's sweet." Skye said. "So no guns, badges, Captain America?"

"Maybe Captain America." Phil said. "But not Black Widow, or Hawkeye, Thor, Anybody."

"And they wouldn't have visited at all?" Skye asked. "Even with the way Thor talks it's wouldn't be convincing with whatever story you guys come up with. Especially since he can't wear the mid guardian clothes."

"I know. And this is.. was your room." May and Phil said together as they opened the door to a bedroom.

For a baby, the room was simplistic yet elegant for a baby. There was no crib exactly, but a simple mat laid over a white carpet, covering the entire floor. there two more doors in thee room. One opened into the bathroom, the other opened into a closet with baby clothes all over the closet floor.

"Wow." Skye said. "I can't even imagine a life like this."

"If you weren't taken." Phil said.

"After we lost you, We would spend the morning looking for you and in the night sleep on this very floor. Mels- ow, sorry, she hates being called Mels. Anyways, she wouldn't eat, sleep, she became a zombie. Maria would have to force feed us. that wasn't the best time, and I want to make it right."

"What do you mean?" May asked. "Phil, what did you do?"

"Guys come on out." Skye called.

"You knew about this?" Phil asked.

* * *

 _One day earlier..._

 _"Dad?" Skye called as she knocked on the office door. She opened it see, a box lying open on the table._

 _She immediately recognised it. "Stupid, Dad." Skye picked it up and dropped it in the drawer._

* * *

"You weren't exactly hiding it." Skye reasoned.

One by one everyone came out. Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Hill, Matt, Bobbi, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Pepper, and even Fury came out from the shadows.

"Never mind. Melinda Qualin May, will you do the honour of marrying me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Welcome to chapter 14**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Finally some happiness**

"Why are you even asking, Phil?" May asked. "And it took you this long time to ask. Get here you doofus."

May pulled him towards herself into the kiss.

"Guys, your daughter is in the room." Tony said.

"Look's who stopping." Pepper muttered under her breath.

"I can be a bitch, Pepper but I am not-" Tony was saying.

"We get it." May said, breaking up.

"Guys?" Matt said. "Too emotional for me. I can't handle two good news at once."

"Matt." Hill said. "Don't do say it."

"Mom, come on."

"Matt!" Hill screamed after Matt.

"All's well that end's well." Ward said as everyone started laughing.

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Pepper asked as Tony pulled out his phone.

"Yes." Tony confirmed.

"Anything for us dumbos?" Skye asked laughing.

"He's setting up a party." May said, not taking her eyes of Phil.

"Okay, Skye we need to give the lovebirds a room." Simmons said. "I think we should leave."

"You can say sex." Skye said, rolling her eyes. "But we really need to run."

* * *

Everyone except May and Phil returned to the Bus.

The boys went for a night out while Skye and Simmons stayed back on the plane.

"So how are doing?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know." Skye said.

"You don't know?"

"I am happy but it's a totally different feeling." Skye clarified, soon enough Skye started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey." Simmons said as she rubbed circles on her back.

"I am not used to all this." Skye said sobbing. "Happiness. The feeling's completely alien to me."

"I don't know." Simmons said. "I can never understand how you feel Skye. I never will. But all I can tell you right now, is let go of your past. Nothing good will come out from clutching so tightly. You have recovered wonderfully. Just don't let all that talking let get to waste."

"You are speaking from experience aren't you?"

"Yes. Don't ask what."

"I won't. I spent enough time in the orphanage to see what causes what."

"I got just the thing in mind to distract us from this." Simmons said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Tickle fight." Simmons said as she pounced on Skye.

* * *

May and Coulson arrived back in the Bus to find Simmons and Skye laughing.

"Ain't that beautiful?" Phil asked. "Look at how we found her and now."

"I think like this version of hers better." May said.

"Was it you? I thought that was me."

"Yes." May said as she snapped a picture. "Let's break it up."

"Mom." Skye said as she sprung up from her place, as she spotted her mother standing by the door.

"Hey, baby girl." May said as she kissed her head.

"Where are the boys?" Phil asked.

"Boys night out." Simmons said. "Could be anywhere."

"Don't worry Dad." Skye said. "Uncle Steve's with them. What can go wrong?"

"He's not the only uncle in that group Skye." May said.

"You have no idea, how many times I had to pull Tony out of jail because he was dying of that stupid chest piece." Phil said. "And nothing tires Steve more than a bar because he can't get drunk."

Suddenly a phone started ringing.

"Tony." Skye said, as she set the phone on speaker.

"It's Pepper." came the voice. "Where's Tony?"

"He went to a boy's night out." Simmons said. "Don't tell me they already booked a room in jail?"

"Why do you always assume that?" Pepper asked as her face popped on the screen.

"Because before I died, every time I saw him, he is either in jail, of needs to be rescued from some terrorist." Phil answered.

"That's... true." Pepper said. "Anyways, get to the tower."

"Don't tell me they set a party?" May said. "Not after all... the exercise."

"You can say sex, Mom." Skye said. "It's okay. I am all over it."

"Never mind." Pepper said. "Just get to the Tower."

"Did Pepper just demand something?" Phil asked. "The world must be ending." He muttered.

Let's just get ready shall we?" Skye said. "Hey, can I drive Lola?"

"Not in a million years." May and Phil said automatically.

"Why did you even ask?" Simmons asked, as she and Skye settled in the back seats.

"Worth a try." Skye mutters. "Doesn't mean I won't stop asking."

"Grow a bit old, Skye." Phil said. "I might consider it."

"Next in line, the puppy dog eyes." Skye whispers in Simmons's ears.

Simmons let's out a cackle. May looks suspiciously at the pair.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Simmons asked.

"You girls had a hell of a week." Pepper said. "What do you feel about spa?"

"What about me?" Phil asked.

"You just hang out here?" Pepper asked. "Tony has a tracker under his skin. You could visit the boys."

"Of course." Phil mutters. "I'll head back to the plane. I am about to get married and I get ditched by others."

"Are you sure about that, Agent?" Came Tony's voice. "Pepper called. Come on."

"This is going to be a wild night." Tony said as he wrapped his hand around Phil's shoulder.

"You don't say." Phil muttered under his breath. Because one thing he was sure of was Tony Stark and alcohol will always result in jail.


End file.
